Taming Of The Krux
by Di12381
Summary: Devastated by Gladys engagement to another man, Ned is excited when he meets Veronica Layton, but her determined cousin, Maguerite Krux sees otherwise. How will Ned court her and will there ever be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

The only characters that are mine are James Colchester, Randolph, Henry Tompkins and Richard Hutton. As usual, the rest belong to J&G, Coote Hayes, etc, I'm just borrowing them.

Based on William Shakespeare's Taming Of The Shrew.

Thank you to sassyrox (Tracey) for being my beta reader, it has made the story ten times better than I had originally thought.

The Taming Of the Krux-Chapter 1

Ned sighed as he exited the party. Of course Gladys would marry another, why did he think that she would choose him? James Colchester was educated, handsome and the heir to the Colchester shipping fortune.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have wonderful news. My daughter has just accepted James Colchester's proposal" the room exploded in cheers as Gladys stood on the podium between her father and new fiancé.

Knowing that there was no way she would ever look at him that way, he took a final swig of champagne before taking his coat and walking out.

"Neddy, wait" Gladys followed him out.

"Congratulations, I hope you're happy" he said quietly before walking outside.

"Where to, sir?" the taxi pulled up.

"No thank you" the taxi pulled away.

Walking past the gates of Hyde Park, he hoped the fresh air and the cool night sky might help to heal his broken heart.

As he watched the night sky, a gold streak passed through, temporarily lighting up the dark night.

"What the?" he followed the streak through the park until it disappeared.

Stopping at the edge of the park, the streak disappeared.

"Pardon me sir, we have to close up the park" the policeman tapped him on the shoulder.

"Of course" his shoulders dropping, he walked out of the park and toward his flat.

The next morning, forcing himself to work, he was called into his editor's office.

"I'm assuming you saw the streak last night?" Richard Hutton was, if nothing else, no nonsense.

"Yes, sir".

"You have a 12:00 appointment with Professor George Challenger; he's a professor at Oxford and a member of the Zoological Society, I'll expect a draft on my desk by four o clock this afternoon".

Richard Hutton, although he had worked as a journalist for nearly 30 years, considered himself to be an amateur scientist and was particularly interested in astronomy.

"Yes, sir".

Two hours later, Ned sat nervously, waiting for the professor when he heard two voices. He knew of Professor Challenger, as did most of the academic and journalistic world. He was a genius, but he was arrogant, known to talk down to almost everyone he came into contact with.

"George, look at the evidence…."Marguerite protested.

George grumbled, now he knew why he hated to work with women, especially this woman. The woman was brilliant, but she often wore on his last nerve.

"Not now, Marguerite".

"Professor Challenger" Ned stood up.

"You must Mr. Malone from newspaper. Marguerite, this is Ned Malone, from the London Tribunal. Mr. Malone, this is my colleague, Marguerite Krux".

Ned had also heard of Marguerite Krux, as did most of London society, though this was the first time he had ever met her in person. She was certainly beautiful, as the rumors suggested, but the questions of how she became an heiress and a widow depended on who provided the answers.

"And what brings you to Oxford, Mr. Malone. Another of George's brilliant lectures? Perhaps it would have been best to bring a pillow and a blanket; you might be here all night".

"Don't you have a class to teach?" the ginger haired professor grumbled.

"I do, perhaps one of my students will be able to best you one day" with a wicked smile, she walked out.

"Have you ever worked with women?" George asked as he closed the door.

"Never" Ned replied.

"Don't, they're too much trouble" George warned as Ned pulled out his pad.

Nearly an hour later, Ned walked out; satisfied he had enough for a story.

"Thank you, professor, if I need any more information, I'll give you a call".

As he walked out, he walked right into her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" he helped her to her feet.

"No, it's my fault; I wasn't paying attention. I'm supposed to meet someone and I got lost" for a moment he though this was how he was to begin the story of how he met the mother of his children.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find them?" Ned offered. She was beautiful; there was something almost ethereal about her, far different than the jaded London women he had met.

The interlude came to an abrupt halt when he heard a familiar voice coming from the other end of the corridor.

"Veronica, thank god, I was worried about you" Marguerite stepped out of her office, her eyes locking on the young blonde couple.

"I'm sorry, I got lost, Mr.…".

"Malone, Edward T. Malone" he stuttered, introducing himself.

"Mr. Malone was trying to help" Veronica explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Malone, if you excuse us, we have plans" Marguerite started to hustle Veronica into her office.

"What's your name?" Ned asked.

"Veronica Layton" she replied as the door closed.

"Veronica Layton" he repeated. The image of Gladys with her new fiancé faded as it was replaced by the ethereal blonde who had instantly captured his heart.

"He seems nice" Veronica said inside Marguerite's office.

"No" Marguerite said with a finality in her voice.

"I came to find a husband, Marguerite".

"You will, I promise you, will find a husband, but trust me; I've been around these men long enough to know a few things and with that one, you're consigning yourself to a dreary, mundane existence".

Then her phone rang.

"Miss Krux, Lord Roxton is here, he insists on seeing you".

"Tell him I'm busy".

"He insists that he will not leave until he sees you" the operator apologized.

"Tell him I'll be right down" rolling her eyes, Marguerite hung up the phone.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"You'll see" she replied.

As the elevator stopped at the bottom floor, the smell of expensive alcohol, cigar smoke and cheap perfume was an obvious sign of who called on her. Lord John Roxton was physically attractive, but his arrogance and air of self righteousness was a turnoff.

"Lord Roxton" Marguerite asked with a dull in her voice "What brings you to Oxford?".

"You, Miss Krux" he flashed his usual charming smile, hoping that she would say yes to his invitation this time.

They met six months ago, at an event at the Zoological Society. The rumors of his latest paramour, a countess who has been widowed just a few months before, were finally dying down, though he had yet to deny or confirm the rumors. The first time they met, he was enchanted, she was disgusted and he saw the challenge.

But that wasn't why he was drawn to her. He found her to be abrasive and her disposition rude, but something about her drew his attention like no other before. She carried herself like royalty, but she wasn't and yet, he felt like an untested school boy begging for her favor. Now here he was months later, still chasing her like some young swain – he hated himself for it, but he couldn't seem to stop himself either.

"If you excuse us, Lord Roxton, we have an appointment" she started to pull Veronica away.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?".

"Lord Roxton, this is my cousin, Veronica Layton. Veronica, this is Lord John Roxton"

"Well then, this is a surprise, I see beauty runs in your family" Marguerite sighed, seeing right through his charm and smooth delivery of a line she was sure he had perfected years ago.

"What do you want, Lord Roxton?" With clipped tones, she looked straight at him.

"I'm glad you asked._ Carmen_ will be playing at the opera house for the next few weeks and I was wondering if you and your lovely cousin would accompany me one evening; my mother is spending the next few months abroad and the family box is quite empty".

"Good day, Lord Roxton" without giving him an answer, she walked out, with Veronica behind her.

"What was that about?" Veronica asked as they got into the cab.

"He, cousin, is what you don't want" they drove away.

Back on campus, feeling the mid day grumble, Ned decided to take in a lunch break. He hadn't been on a campus since receiving his degree in journalism from Columbia five years earlier, but it still felt the same.

Picking up a cup of coffee and a sandwich, he settled down to go over his notes.

"Is this seat taken?" he heard a voice ask about the seat opposite him.

"Go ahead" Ned replied absentmindedly, still looking at his notes.

"Women" John grumbled.

"Pardon?" Ned asked.

"Never mind" John continued to grumble, letting the coffee slide down his throat. He was getting too old for this, cheap women and expensive wineand a seemingly endless line of meaningless, temporary and boring relationships.

"You're Lord Roxton" Ned finally looked up.

"Have we met?".

"Ned Malone, I'm a reporter for the London Tribunal. We've met at the Zoological Society last year".

He vaguely remembered meeting the young American reporter who was hung up on his publisher's daughter. Then he remembered the news about the debutante's upcoming marriage.

"Sorry about that, her marrying what's his name".

"That's okay. Actually, I've met someone else just today as a matter of fact" Ned replied, letting the picture of Veronica sink into his memory as Gladys slid in the background.

"Mr. Malone, what a surprise" they were greeted by Arthur Summerlee, a long time professor at the university and a good friend of Richard Hutton.

Both men stood in deference to not only an esteemed scholar, but to the amiable reputation the doctor had developed.

"Professor, how are you?".

"I'm splendid! I was just passing through on my way to an associate's office. What are you doing here?" the older man was invited to sit down.

"Working a story, actually. I just met with Professor Challenger; my editor wants me to write a story about the streak in the sky last night".

"Oh yes, it seems to be the only thing the students and the faculty want to discuss today. How are you and Miss Newton doing? Last I heard, you two were quite the item".

"Actually, Gladys found someone else and I've met someone else that I would like to get to know – if I can get past her cousin".

"May I ask, who is the young lady you speak of and her cousin who prevents you from your courtship?" the professor asked.

"Marguerite Krux– I think she's on the faculty here" answered Ned.

Roxton groaned into his coffee. The woman seemed to have placed a spell on him, the more she claimed to dislike him, the more he wanted her.

"Lord Roxton, this is a pleasure, how are you?" Like Ned, Arthur Summerlee knew Lord Roxton through various social events.

"Bloody peachy" John returned to his coffee.

"I didn't know Miss Krux had any family – but I know that she is very private."

"She does, her name is Veronica, but Miss Krux wont let me near her" In the younger man's eyes, Arthur instantly saw himself as a young man, the thrill of new love, eager to reach out and to share the affection of one's heart.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, I happen to know Miss Krux quite well maybe she just needs some assurance that your intentions are honest" a smile light up the older man's face.

"Thank you professor, but that's not necessary".

"I understand Mr. Malone- love must find it's own path. Well, I must be going then. I wish you the best of luck on your courtship, but I feel I should caution you – I know Marguerite, if she is determined, Miss Layton will surely be engaged to another man in no time at all …" Summerlee started to get up. "It's just some well meaning advice from an old man who has seen a few things".

"Wait, professor, maybe you can help".

"Well my boy, I suggest is getting Miss Veronica away from Miss Krux, so that you can get to know her better."

"How do I do that?" Ned asked.

"Lord Roxton, you maybe of some assistance to us as well. You both will my guests at the Appleton ball tomorrow night, which I happen to know Miss Krux is attending. What I suggest is that I distract Miss Krux, you, Mr. Malone take the opportunity to speak her cousin"

"Thank God, he didn't suggest that I distract her", Roxton thought to himself, "or the boy will never have a chance". His ego could not take another hit from the ravishing brunette.

In fact, if he'd known she was attending the ball, he might have reconsidered attending himself. But he couldn't let down his new friend. It was obvious the boy needed help and it would give him time to study the mysterious Miss Krux and find out what made her tick.

The more he thought of it, the more he liked the idea……

End of chapter 1, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

Chapter 2

"Marguerite, what are we doing here?" Veronica asked as they pulled up to the Appleton townhouse the next night.

"Finding you a husband" Marguerite replied.

"Are you sure?" Veronica warily eyed the crush of people entering the home and greeting Lord and Lady Appleton.

"Yes, I'm positive" after making introductions to their hosts, they joined the crowd.

"Who should I be looking for?" Veronica asked.

"Him" Marguerite pointed to Summerlee eagerly walking toward them.

"Isn't he a little old?" Veronica asked with trepidation.

"Marguerite, my dear, you look lovely" Arthur took her gloved hands in his as she kissed his cheeks.

"Arthur, this is my cousin, Veronica Layton. Veronica, this is my mentor, Arthur Summerlee".

Three years ago, with the retirement of several professors in the science department, including the resident geology professor, Marguerite's name was brought up as a possible replacement. Several of the committee members balked, not only was she a woman, but her educational background was nonexistent.

Then Arthur Summerlee reminded the chair that Marguerite's jewelry company was one the highest selling and most reputable jewelry companies not only in the country, but on the continent. They reluctantly agreed to hire her as an associate professor. But when her classes filled up within days, her promotion to the full professor position was immediate.

"I didn't know you had any family".

"Veronica's mother and my mother are distantly related. There are few suitable men in the Amazon, so Veronica will be staying with me for a short while, until she finds her future groom" Marguerite explained.

"You were raised in South America" Summerlee sounded surprised.

"My father is a biologist and a zoologist specializing in the wildlife of South America. My mother is botanist, though no university would recognize her. Instead of relying on a university to fund their work, they decided to travel on their own. The Amazon is where I grew up".

"Then you must find London to be different world entirely" Summerlee surmised.

"Actually, it's quite similar, except the predators are not as obvious", she replied with familiar a smile.

"Marguerite, she sounds just like you".

"She is, after all, my cousin" Marguerite as she nonchalantly perused the room for men who she might deem appropriate for her cousin.

"Pardon me, Miss Layton, may I have this dance?" Ned asked as the orchestra began to play.

"Veronica…"Marguerite warned.

"I promise, Miss Krux, your cousin will be returned to you with her virtue and reputation intact" Ned led Veronica onto the dance floor.

"Speaking of dancing…may I have the privilege?" Arthur pointed to the dance floor.

"I'd be delighted" and with a warm smile, they joined the couples on the dance floor.

"You dance well" Ned stammered, unsure of what to say.

"It was my mother's doing. She wanted to make sure I was educated, even in the Amazon".

"You grew up in the Amazon?" Ned asked, trying to picture what her childhood was like.

"Yes, my parents felt the best place to do their research was in nature, and not in a laboratory".

"Your parents are scientists?".

"They both were educated here in London but wanted to really be apart of the natural environment. Rights after they married, my father put together an expedition and they headed to the Amazon. That's where I was born and raised."

"You must have had an interesting childhood, living in the jungle" Ned commented.

"It was actually a tree house".

"A tree house?" Ned asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"It was built before I was born, by my father and the other men that were part of his original expedition. It was designed to protect us from the resident predators. My father called it civilization in the jungle".

"It sounds like a story out of the penny dreadfuls".

"The what?" Veronica asked.

"I guess you could call them novels for young boys".

"May I cut in?" Roxton inquired as he smoothly cut in on the dance shared by Arthur and Marguerite.

"Of course, Lord Roxton, if you excuse me" Summerlee walked away while Marguerite internally rolled her eyes.

"You don't take no for answer, do you, Lord Roxton?" she asked.

"Not when it's something I'm particularly interested in" he replied, his green eyes boring into hers. What she didn't tell him is that she felt like he saw through her and that scared her.

"Tell me, milord" she asked pushing her emotions down, referring to the gaggle of young debutantes who watched jealously as they danced "Why would you choose me when you have your adoring fan club behind you?"

"I've had my share of school girls, Miss Krux, I seek a more refined, mature woman, someone who knows what she wants and is acutely aware of her own value. A woman of fire and steel"

"And you believe I fit that description?" she asked sarcastically.

"Exactly" he smiled at her confusion and consternation. Marguerite Krux was a force to be reckoned with - an enigma that challenged and excited him. A single conversation with her held more promise than the offers promised by all of the young debutantes combined.

"If you are looking for another notch in your bedpost, Lord Roxton" she replied icily "I suggest you look elsewhere".

What she didn't know was that within their close proximity, he was tempted by her as more than a bedmate. He saw something else in her, wanting something more, and wanting that something scared him. Lord John Roxton was never a man to back away from his fears. But he was beginning to realize this would take more planning and patience then he'd ever cared to exercise before.

The song ended and Marguerite promptly removed herself from his embrace.

"Veronica, we are going now" Marguerite grabbed their shawls and her cousin and thanking their hosts for the invitation, she dragged Veronica from the party.

"But, Miss Krux…" Ned protested.

"You wish to court my cousin, Mr. Malone, I suggest you do it properly, I will not allow anything less".

"I'm sorry" Veronica mouthed back to him as they slipped into their waiting car.

"Miss Krux, you have misconstrued my statement" John ran out just as Marguerite was about to close the car door.

"I understand you perfectly, Lord Roxton. If you wish for a nocturnal partner, I've heard that the girls on the east end are accommodating" she slammed the door and the car disappeared into the night.

Roxton groaned as the car's headlights grew dimmer. He had to find a way to express himself; it was obvious that what had worked on other women had no effect on her.

"What is so wrong about Lord Roxton?" Veronica asked.

"Everything".

"Maybe if you gave him a chance…" Veronica encouraged.

"Right, a chance. A chance to destroy everything I've built for myself? I don't know about the men you have on the plateau, Veronica, but I wouldn't touch THAT man, even if I were paid to do so. Every word I have ever heard him speak was either about his bloody hunting trophies or some enticement to get a woman into bed, which is more of a benefit to his reputation than hers".

"I'm sure he's not as a bad as you think".

"No, he is worse." Marguerite didn't dare to tell Veronica that he terrified her because he threatened to destroy her self confidence. She had built her life from scratch. She had fought people, traditions and the boundaries of society to become the woman that she was. There was no way she would allow anyone to take that away from her – no matter how attracted she was to him. No, she had her role in life to play and he had his….neither one could or would change.

"Marguerite, we both know that the future survival of the plateau depends on us. If we do not have children, everything our ancestors have worked for will be destroyed".

"Veronica, I'm well aware of the fact, but that man is trouble".

"Just promise me that by the time I have to return home, I can tell my mother that the plateau will have another generation to continue both of the lines, the protector and the chosen one".

"I'm trying" Marguerite said.

At the same time, she thought to herself, "but this is London, not a fairy tale".

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

-See chapter 1 for the disclaimer

Chapter 3

The next day, a bouquet of roses arrived at Marguerite's townhouse.

"Miss Krux, the card is addressed to you" her butler, Randolph handed her the card.

"_Miss Krux, I apologize for my clumsy attempts at charm last evening. What I meant to convey is that I wish to make some changes in my lifestyle; to conform to a more distinguished conduct as is becoming of someone of my status. As part of that transformation, I must resign certain actions to the past and move forward into a different way of life. I feel as if you would complement that metamorphosis. I am aware that I still have much to prove to you as a result of our previous encounters; I only ask that you give me a chance and to consider what I have proposed. Yours, John Roxton"_

"Who sent the flowers?" Veronica asked as she walked downstairs.

"No one" Marguerite remarked as she handed the flowers to a nearby maid.

"Miss Krux, these flowers would look beautiful in the crystal vase in the library, shall I arrange them for you" the girl suggested.

"Throw them out, I don't wish to see them again".

"Yes, Miss Krux" the girl took the flowers and disappeared.

"Those flowers weren't from Lord Roxton?" Veronica asked.

"They were meant for someone else" Marguerite replied.

"Are you sure they weren't from Lord Roxton?" Veronica continued to press.

"They weren't and even if they were, Lord Roxton is a pompous fool who thinks that his bloody title can get him anything and anyone he wants. I succumbed to that illusion once; I will not make that mistake again".

"Who was it?" Veronica inquired gently, realizing beneath her cousin's seemingly cold façade was something very different.

"It was no one. I was too young and stupid to know better, I will never compromise myself like again" Watching her cousin's eyes, it was as if it was another person standing before her. "There are men out there, Veronica, who would take advantage of you, I only want to see you happy" She said as she turned toward the coat closet.

"Miss Krux, your coat" Randolph handed her the coat as the wounded look faded from Marguerite's eyes.

"Now, I have to get to the office; there is a new shipment of diamonds coming from Brazil that I need to assess. I'll be at the university this afternoon; I should be back for dinner. If you need anything, Randolph knows where to find me and if you should go out, take one of the maids as your companion for the day".

"Have a good day, Miss Krux" Randolph held the car door open for her.

"Thank you, Randolph".

That afternoon, feeling satisfied with the new diamond shipment, she arrived at her office to find Lord Roxton waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Krux".

"What do you want, Lord Roxton?".

"You, Miss Krux".

Marguerite was taken aback for a moment, and then quipped "I don't smell the acrimonious smell of cheap perfume. Were the little whores busy?" she asked, unlocking her office.

"Why Miss Krux, you seem to have a very healthy interest in my unseemly ways; are you perhaps jealous? I assure you the smallest amount of acquiescence from you would cause me reconcile my scandalous behavior and set me on the road to respectability".

"What? Lord John Roxton, the great white hunter, surrender so easily? I doubt it. After all, how could a man of your appetites ever be satisfied with a single female?"

"Well why don't I just prove my sincerity to you? I shall henceforth limit my drinking to only social engagements and vow to settle my attention and affection on a single women".

"And, who may I ask, is the lucky woman?" her level of sarcasm remained unabated.

"You, Marguerite, you did get my letter and the flowers".

"As a matter of fact I did, they are now lying in my garbage. You, Lord Roxton, disgust me. I would rather die an old maid than be chained in matrimony to the likes of you".

Before he knew what was happening, he was pushed out and her door slammed in his face.

She stood on the door, her heart beating as his footsteps disappeared. After his footsteps finally faded she slowly opened the door.

"Miss Krux?" she was startled by the male voice.

"My answer has not changed, Lord Roxton, do not ask me again" she expected him to still be standing there.

"Good afternoon Miss Krux" Ned Malone stood in front of her.

"Mr. Malone".

"I was doing a follow up interview with Professor Challenger and I was hoping to talk to you".

"What do you wish to discuss, Mr. Malone, I'm a busy woman" she said, sitting down at her desk.

"I was wondering if I could spend some time with Veronica this week".

Marguerite sighed, she had enough of men today, but she knew this one wasn't going to scamper away as easily as the previous young swains who'd been sniffing around her cousin.

"You may come for dinner tomorrow night, Mr. Malone, but I will be watching you. If I suspect any impropriety on your part, you will never be allowed to see Veronica again, am I understood?".

"What time shall I be there?" Ned asked, trying not to show his excitement.

"You will be expected at 7, not a minute later".

"I will be there, Miss Krux, thank you".

"Do you know where I live, Mr. Malone?" she asked.

"No" he blushed, realizing he in fact did not know her address.

"This is my address. I will be expecting you promptly at 7PM" she said. Pulling a piece of paper out of her desk, she quickly wrote her address.

"Yes, Miss, Krux, I will be there".

On the first floor, John paced.

"Well?" He nearly pounced on Ned as the elevator doors opened. He was really beginning to worry about this folly he was embroiled in. He, John Richard Roxton, seducer extraordinaire, was supposed to be pulling the strings, conducting this orchestration of deception, so why was he starting to feel guilty? What's more, he suddenly realized he abhorred the idea of hurting that fierce beauty upstairs and yet he knew this was the only way to truly win her heart.

"Tomorrow night, at seven".

"I shall see you there, my friend".

Their plan had been simple. They knew that Marguerite was only slightly more pleasant to Malone than to Roxton, and even that was unpredictable. The only way Malone was going to have the opportunity to share time with Veronica was if Roxton was successful in distracting her very smart, cunning cousin. What neither realized was that they were each about to be caught up in the same net which they were casting.

"Mr. Malone, Miss Krux and Miss Layton are expecting you" Randolph said as he opened the door for Ned promptly at seven the next night.

"Veronica, you look stunning" he watched her walk slowly down the stairs, the silver blue dress complementing perfectly her blonde hair and golden skin. In his mind, he knew he'd never seen a woman so beautiful, not even Gladys could compare to the woman who stood in front of him.

"Thank you, Ned", she said as she descended the final stair, startling him out of his trance.

"Oh, these are for you, I didn't know what you preferred, the florist said his clients usually like these, although they pale next to your beauty" Ned said as he nervously handed her the flowers. Inside, he grimaced at his fumbling attempt at charm.

"Ned, thank you, they're beautiful". Veronica was entranced; Ned Malone was sweet and thoughtful, in addition to being handsome, a trait which she knew the moment she laid eyes on him. Not only did her bring her lilies, her favorite flower, but they were the most beautiful lilies that Veronica had ever seen outside of the plateau.

"I'll take them for you, miss, put them in water" the housekeeper took the flowers from her.

"Actually", Ned stumbled, "um, the flowers are for both you and Miss Krux - it was all I could afford" he mumbled under his breath.

Instead of reacting with pity as he expected, she seemed to glow even brighter "I'm sure Marguerite will appreciate them, thank you".

"Where is Miss Krux?" Ned asked, watching the stairs.

"Marguerite had to take care of some things. She'll be down in a minute. Relax, she is not as bad as she seems, her bark is worse than her bite."

Then there was a second knock on the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" Randolph asked. The butler thought to himself "this is not good, Miss Krux does not like these kinds of surprises" He hoped he could dissuade the unexpected visitor before his employer appeared downstairs, otherwise they would all be in for a mighty row tonight. Randolph prayed his continued employment would not be jeopardized because of this unexpected turn of events.

"Yes, I have invitation for dinner" Lord Roxton stood on the other side for dinner.

"Lord Roxton, I don't remember Marguerite telling me you would be here this evening, Please come in and join us" said Veronica graciously. She was beginning to sense that this no coincidence, no rather it was the makings of a diversion- done for her so that she could spend time with this man who captivated her. She was overjoyed that Ned would go to this much trouble to spend time with her, but she also knew what Marguerite was like when she was provoked.

"Let me deal with your cousin" he walked in as if he owned the building, handing his jacket to Randolph.

Randolph stood with the coat in hand and the door still open. He was taken aback at the man's arrogance. This was not good…not good in deed. Then a thought occurred to him, "perhaps he is exactly what Miss Krux needs" and with a sparkle in his eye and a skip in his step, he moved to close the door and hurried to hang up Lord Roxton's coat. His employer was a good woman, but it had always been the butler's opinion that the only thing lacking in her life was a good man, though he doubted that Lord Roxton was it, but it looked as if the man had no intention of leaving. "This is going to prove to be a very long evening in deed" he thought with a sigh he turned and resumed his previous task.

"Mr. Malone" Marguerite's voice was heard from the top of the stairs "the invitation was for you only; I do not recall telling you that you may bring a guest".

"Uh oh" thought Randolph, as he hurried back to the entry way. He'd best be ready for anything Miss Krux may do this evening – he recognized the tone she was using and it did not bode well for Mr. Malone's courtship of her cousin….and it definitely did not bode well for Lord Roxton.

"It is my fault, Miss Krux, I convinced young Mr. Malone to let me come along".

"You, Lord Roxton, are not invited. If you do not leave promptly, I will have you removed!!" Marguerite charged down the stairs, her green eyes flashing.

"Come now Miss Krux, you have a lovely home and I'm sure you have more than enough food, what is one more setting? You certainly wouldn't deny a man starved for a glimpse of your beauty" Roxton thought to himself "stop with the ridiculous reparte – she sees right though that….be original, be the man you want to be….for her." Again he was agasp at where his thoughts were leading him.

"Marguerite, what's one more place?" Veronica asked.

"Lord Roxton, I will ask you again, leave now, before I have you removed" Marguerite growled, ignoring her cousin.

"Would you excuse us?" Veronica pulled her cousin aside.

"He is not staying for dinner" Marguerite remained firm.

"Marguerite, it's one more setting, what would it hurt? And who knows, you might find that he is not what you think he is. He certainly seems eager for you to like him. Please, just do this for me" Veronica begged.

"Fine! I will try to be civil, but keep him away from me and you had better not bloody leave me alone with him or I won't be responsible for what happens"

"Gentlemen, right this way" Veronica returned to their guests and led them to the dining room.

"Shall I have another place set for dinner?" Randolph asked.

"Unfortunately". Fortunately she did not see the small smile on her butler's face as he progressed to the kitchen to impart the change in plans to the rest of the staff. In the last few moments, Randolph was starting to change his mind about the lord, perhaps this was the man was the one for Miss Krux.

The dinner was quiet, the only conversation in between Ned and Veronica filling in the void.

"You have a lovely home, Miss Krux" Ned commented.

"Marguerite decorated everything herself" Veronica said proudly.

"It's not much Mr. Malone, but it's home".

"Couldn't you have purchased a larger home, Miss Krux, from what I hear, your fortune is rather vast" Roxton interjected. He winced inwardly; wanting to kick himself for emitting such a stupid comment. He knew he was genuinely in love with her and knew that he had to get past her hard shell and sharp as nails barbs, but that was the part of her he also loved best.

"I could, but I find large homes to be odious and unnecessary, rather like overblown titles that some think gives them the right to anything and everything. And no, Lord Roxton, my fortune is not as vast as you think it is and unlike you, I have to earn a living" if she had a pistol in her hand, she would have shot that annoying smirk off his face.

"You don't have to earn a living, a proper husband would be able to provide you with the fortune a woman like you deserves" He sat back in his seat to observe what she would do next, because he knew that this would be the barb that she could not and would not ignore. He hadn't meant to rile her up, but she was magnificent when her eyes were stirred with passion, he couldn't seem to stop himself. Then he thought to himself, "let's hope I didn't push her too far I would hate for her to murder me before I could taste those incredible lips".

In the hallway, a very polite but concerned butler stood ready to react. "Oh no, how could you do that Lord Roxton" he thought. "She's likely to kill the man with her bare hands and I'll be left with the mess, not to mention the horror of having to watch Miss Krux get arrested for a crime, which, was provoked by the Lord Roxton." He turned and walked swiftly to the coat closet and thought to himself, "best be prepared for anything now…."

"A woman like me, Lord Roxton?" her eyes flared as she stood up. Inwardly he was enthralled by the woman. She rose out of her chair like a phoenix rising from the smoking ruins of its past life. Her eyes glittered with anger – yes, she was magnificent. Now if he could just keep her from killing him this evening…. but then what a way to go – at the hands of the most beautiful, captivating and fierce woman he'd ever seen. "It would almost be worth it" he mused to himself.

"Yes, a woman like you".

"Marguerite, you promised" Veronica tried to pull Marguerite back to her seat, but Marguerite was already on her feet, was already moving towards Lord Roxton.

"I said I'd try, I did not promise anything" her rage was focused on it's target, sitting comfortably on the other side of the table "You, Lord Roxton, know nothing about me and you assume that I will fall at your feet like every other woman in this town. I find you to be pompous, a braggart, and a fool who opens his mouth without thinking. If you wish a bride, my lord, try one of the sniveling schoolgirls who follow your every move, I'm sure they would be thrilled to be called Lady Roxton" pushing her chair out, she stomped outof the dining room and disappeared to parts unknown.

"Will you excuse me?" Veronica followed her cousin out.

"Marguerite?" Veronica followed the sound until she heard something that she would have never expected from her cousin; tears.

"He can't be that bad" Veronica stood in the doorway to Marguerite's room.

"I love him" Marguerite confessed.

"You what?" that was the last statement that Veronica would have ever expected.

"I love him. He pushes every button I have, he stands for everything I've ever hated, but I love him. He's not afraid of me – or anything I dish out to him – why does he keep coming back…..and why do I want him to?" Marguerite both despised what she heard herself saying and at the same time, she was strangely freed by those same words.

"Then why not tell him, I don't think he has left yet" Veronica counseled.

"Do you know, Veronica, what they say about me? They call me an ice queen and a black widow, they accuse of seducing their sons and husbands, the only thing I've ever wanted to be free of them. If they knew, if he knew, my career, my life that I have spent years, building would be over; I would rather die than give up what I have earned".

"Fine, I'll make your excuses to him tonight but you really need to consider this carefully. If he makes you feel this way, then why not allow for the possibility that you are wrong about his character and give him a chance to change your mind towards him? Everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?" and with that, Veronica closed the door and departed to see her guests departure.

"Maybe later, but not now, maybe not ever…."Marguerite sighed as she sank to her bed in despair.

"Pardon me, Miss Layton, shall I take something up for Miss Krux" Randolph asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"No thank you, Randolph, I think she will be retiring for the evening" Veronica replied.

"Very well, what shall I tell your guests?" the butler asked.

"I will tend to Mr. Malone and Lord Roxton" Veronica replied as she straightened her shoulders and prepared to meet the man who had thrown her cousin into an emotional freefall. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to bless him for his wisdom for shaking her up or to throttle him for upsetting Marguerite as he did…

"As you wish, miss" Randolph walked away from Miss Layton. Secretly he was pleased to see his mistress shaken out of her comfort zone by a man who would stand up to her strength of character, at the same time, he was equally angered that he man would upset Miss Krux to the point that she left the room weeping. He was also very relieved that he would not be prevailed upon to escort the Lord out of the residence – at least not this evening.

"Is Miss Krux all right?" Ned asked as Veronica walked downstairs.

"Marguerite is fine; she has a sudden headache and apologizes for her sudden disappearance".

"May I call on you again?" Ned asked.

"I'd like that".

"Miss Layton, I apologize if anything I said upset Miss Krux".

"It is alright Lord Roxton, Marguerite can be a little overdramatic sometimes" she smiled as she probed her mind for the right words to describe her cousin's unpredictable nature.

"Still, when she feels better, please extend my apologizes".

"I will certainly do that" both men walked out, but Roxton was still determined to win Marguerite's heart.

Roxton was still shocked at his own behavior this evening. Damned if that woman didn't push every one of his buttons, accusing him of everything in the book, which he knew some of her accusations were at least partially true….at the same time, he resolved that he was determined to win Marguerite's heart. If he couldn't have that storming beauty then he would rather have no one at all. Nothing and no one could compare to his tigress.

It was nearly two weeks later that Marguerite encountered him again. She had just finished classes for the day when one of her students, Henry Tompkins approached her.

"Miss Krux"

"Yes, Mr. Tompkins" Like many of her students, she knew that he was slightly infatuated with her, but that came with being the only female professor in a school with all male students and all male faculty.

"Well, I'm uh, I've been writing to my parents about school and I've told them all about your class and you. They're coming into town next week, they're curious to meet you" the young man stammered and quickly forgot all of the finesse that he'd practiced all week in hopes of capturing her favor.

"Thank you for the invitation Mr. Tompkins, I have other plans next week" she gently declined.

"Have a good day, Miss Krux" he walked away, suddenly withdrawn.

"You too, Henry".

Just as she had just was about to unlock her door, she looked up seeing George having a vigorous conversation with Lord Roxton.

"You must show me your specimens one day, Lord Roxton, I would be curious to see how they have fared".

"You and your wife are welcome anytime".

"Oh, Marguerite, my dear, you must hear his stories of his travels, it is amazing what he has experienced".

"I'm sure I don't need to hear them, George, knowing he traveled all the way to Africa just to give the poor animals the distinct pleasure of hanging on his wall is enough for me" she unlocked her office.

"Come now, Marguerite, even you must be curious" George encouraged.

"I've had my own adventures; I don't need to hear his".

"I should like to hear your adventures, Miss Krux" John said.

"Believe me, they're not worth telling" she was hoping that they would both go away so she could finish her work and return home at a decent time.

Then George's phone rang in his office.

"If you would excuse me" George disappeared into his office, leaving them alone.

"Could this day get any better?" she thought to herself, hoping that he had finally gotten the hint and walked away.

But he hadn't and was still standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Miss Krux" he addressed her.

"Lord Roxton" she said, sitting down at her desk, preparing to grade the previous day's test.

"If you don't mind, Lord Roxton, I have work to do and I'm sure you have some poor 17 year old girl to convince that she is going to be Lady Roxton".

"Your beautiful" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Lord Roxton, I don't have the ears of a dolphin, I cannot hear so far away. Speak your case and leave, I'm rather busy".

"Your beautiful" he said, closing the door behind him.

"Come now, Lord Roxton, I'm sure you have met far more beautiful women than I" for the first time, since she had met him, her feathers were outwardly ruffled.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this" before she knew what was happening, his face was inches from hers.

"What are you waiting for?" she replied, responding to his kiss. He knew she was beautiful, but damn, the woman was a minx, she had him completely under her spell. It had been a torturous two weeks without her but he knew he had to bid his time carefully. This, after all was the most dangerous, and the most valuable hunt he would ever face…

"Marguerite, are you in there?" Arthur knocked on the other side.

They broke the kiss as they tried to make themselves presentable.

"Marguerite?" Arthur knocked again.

"When?" He asked.

"Tomorrow night, the Ritz" she agreed.

"What time?" John asked.

"8:30".

"I'll be there" tasting one last kiss, John opened the door for Summerlee, greeted the older gentleman and then walked out.

"My dear, your flushed, are you feeling all right?" Arthur asked, touching her forehead with a fatherly concern.

"I'm fine, Arthur, it's just a little warm in here".

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

-See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer

Chapter 4

"Marguerite?" Veronica called out.

"In here".

"You look nice, where are you going?" Marguerite asked.

"Ned is taking me to see Romeo and Juliet. I read it when I was younger, but I've never seen it".

"Veronica…" Marguerite started to warn.

"Marguerite, Ned has been nothing but nice to me and if he tries anything, he will learn what happens when you grow up in a jungle".

"Just making sure" Marguerite replied, removing her robe.

"Where are you going?" Veronica realizing that she was not the only one who was going out.

"Dinner with Lord Roxton" she groaned.

"You changed your mind?" Veronica asked.

"Unfortunately, though don't be surprised if I get home before you".

"Pardon me, Miss Layton, Mr. Malone has arrived" Randolph stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"See you later" Veronica disappeared down the stairs.

An hour later, Marguerite waited for Lord Roxton. As the clock on the wall clicked 8:31, she rolled her eyes and was getting ready to leave when he finally sat down.

"You're a hard one to track, Miss Krux, I thought I would pick you up, but your butler said you had left already".

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of prey"

"You are much more than that, Marguerite".

"Indeed" she sipped her wine as the waiter brought them the menu. Silence reigned as each tried to determine the best way to proceed with the other.

"_Dam his eyes_" she thought. The way he said her name and looked at her and that kiss, it burned her, in more ways than one. Never had she been affected by a kiss - nor had she ever been kissed with the kind of passion John Roxton possessed. It thrilled her and it chilled her to the bone at the same time.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"I'm sure you say it to all the girls" came the reply.

"What makes you think that I'm not paying you a genuine compliment?".

"Your reputation, Lord Roxton, precedes you".

"As does yours, Miss Krux". Mentally he was kicking himself again. "Get a grip man; you won't get anywhere trading mental barbs with her this evening", he thought to himself, he would savor another time in another setting. When her temper burned hot, and her eyes were lit with fire, he could almost feel her passion as if it were a tangible thing. In his nearly forty two years of life, he'd never experienced that level of passion from any woman – in fact he was fully convinced that most women didn't even possess the quality. He had definitely revised that line of thinking after his first encounter with Miss Krux.

"Are we ready to order?" asked the slight man standing beside the table. He used a French accent tinged with the kind of tone that informs the listener that he believes you to be completely inferior creature and that one should be flattered that he would even bother with someone so insignificant. Roxton secretly hated establishments like this one, where one was there to "see and be seen" rather than relax and enjoy an entertaining evening. Normally he might have used his "Lordship" tone back to the pompous man, but he wanted to show Marguerite that he really could behave like the gentlemen, that his title suggested he was. He was saved from responding to the sissy-man as his companion spoke up.

"Unfortunately" Marguerite rolled her eyes as the waiter took their order.

"You're quietthis evening" John observed as their dinner was placed before them.

What should I be, loud and boisterous?" she replied, digging into her meal.

"I must admit, Marguerite that I find you appealing, in more ways than one. As I put in my letter, I have reached a point in my life where it is time to settle down, I have not met a woman who would match me in that life, until I met you".

"As you've told me, Lord Roxton. If are asking me to marry you, Lord Roxton, that is a poor excuse for a marriage proposal and even if you were to ask me properly, I would still not agree to be your wife".

"Marguerite, you wound me. I had no idea that you would prefer to be romanced. It certainly seems out of character for you, however if that is what you wish; I shall sweep you off of your feet." He smiled, knowing that she couldn't let that barb go unpunished; he continued to launch his own preemptive strike. If the lady wished to be swept off of her feet then there's no time like the present to start. He hoped his timing would not allow Miss Krux to reestablish her defenses.

On that note, he stood and extended his hand invitation to dance.

Marguerite, looked at him and thought "what the hell?". She found herself, despite her not wanting to enjoy it, enjoying being in the arms of this man who was clearly determined to win her over.

He swept her onto the dance floor with the ease of someone who had been dancing for years.

Together, they glided across the dance room floor oblivious to anyone and anything around them. So lost in one another, they didn't notice that the music had stopped and they continued dancing.

As they continued around the floor, the music leader stepped back to the podium and quickly engaged the band to begin another song.

The couple wouldn't find out about their folly until it hit the gossip columns the next morning.

As they resumed their seats, another glass of wine was poured. Marguerite simply stared at the wine, if she looked him in the eyes again, she might fall for any line he cared to use.

"Marguerite, you surprise me again. I always knew you were graceful but you float across the dance room floor as if you were a professional dancer; what other hidden talents you possess, I wonder".

"That my Lord, you will never know."

"Why Marguerite, that sounds like a challenge. You should know that a good hunter is always up for a good challenge. And I am an extraordinary hunter" he taunted her.

"Indeed, I'm sure you have all manner of poor dead creatures lining the walls of your library as evidence of those skills – much like the young girls you have lined up begging for your favor each night".

"Why Marguerite, you sound jealous, could it be that I'm finally getting to you? Would you perhaps like to adjourn to somewhere more private where we could discuss our merger?" he asked coyly.

"I'll tell you what, Lord Roxton, I will marry you when I hear an honest word out of you, until then, have a good night." the clock on the wall struck ten. She had promised herself that she would give him until ten, and then she would leave.

"Is my driver here?" Taking her coat from the girl behind the counter, she turned to the concierge.

"I believe he is, Miss Krux" the concierge pointed to the car.

"Marguerite, wait" John ran after her.

"Lord Roxton?" the concierge asked.

"Put it on my tab".

"As you wish, my lord". The waiter turned and thought to himself, "at least I caught that one before he could escape my sight and for my trouble I shall add on a lavish tip." The pathetic love-struck swain would probably never even realize it.

"You have spoken your piece, Lord Roxton" her driver pulled up to the entrance.

Seeing that she was about to leave, he did the one thing he could think of.

Pulling her to him, he kissed her with everything he had.

"One more chance, please" he begged breathlessly after breaking the kiss.

"Miss Krux?" her driver asked.

She wordlessly shooed him away.

"As you wish, Miss Krux" the car disappeared into the night.

"Well?" he asked.

"One last chance" she agreed.

A half hour later, they arrived at his townhouse.

"You have you chance, Lord Roxton, what is it that to tell me?".

His response was another greedy kiss that once again, shook her senses.

"I will not be another notch in your bedpost" she repeated, her heart beating a mile a minute, not sure if it was her heart or the alcohol, though her alcohol consumption had been minimal.

"Who said anything about that?" he whispered before kissing her again.

She groaned and leaned into him as she felt herself being lifted up, despite the warning bells again going off.

"No".

"Should I stop?" he asked in between kisses.

"No" she landed on what felt like bed sheets and let the warnings slip back into her consciousness.

The next morning, he woke up not in his bed, but on the floor.

"Get up" Marguerite screamed, trying to cover herself.

"What? What did I do?" he asked.

"You tricked me - that's what happened" while trying to keep herself covered; she began to pull her clothes on.

"Did we…?" Roxton asked.

"What do you think?" John looked down at his unclothed form and remembered the previous night.

It was not as if John Roxton was a wide eyed school boy unschooled in the ways of women and love, but something happened between them last nightShe pushed his buttons, lit his fire in more ways than one, he just enjoyed being around the mercurial brunette. She was a paradox – his paradox.

"Marguerite, we both know what happened last night" he watched her angrily attempt to put on her clothes.

"I know exactly what happened, it's what I didn't want to happen" she had almost all of her clothes on and was ready to walk out when he grabbed her arm.

"We both know something special happened last night".

"The only effect you had on me was physical and we both know how long that lasts".

"Don't lie to yourself, we both know how we feel and I for one, don't want to ever lose what we found last night" John tried to convince her. His heart was on his sleeve, his comments beyond any control now. He was very serious – he had no idea what he was thinking, but he'd be damned if he was going to let her go without a fight.

"If you are going to ask me to marry you again, Lord Roxton, my answer remains unchanged".

"And what happens if you're with child? Do you expect me to sit idly by while you raise our child by yourself?" John asked.

Marguerite paled, the though never even occurred to her. "If I am, Lord Roxton, you will be informed" she was able to release herself from his grip, but he grabbed her again before she could leave.

"Marguerite, please, marry me, even if you aren't with child, I cannot see myself with anyone else" in desperation, he got down on one knee, still holding onto her hand.

"And what about me? Do you expect me to abandon my life, everything I've worked for, just because have decided that you wish to be my groom?".

"No, I mean, that would be your decision. I can adequately provide for you and whatever children we may have, but if you wish to keep your business and your teaching position, that I will not interfere with".

She was sinking. She could actually feel herself being sucked into a whirlpool of emotions and at the center of this unstoppable force, was Lord John Richard Roxton.

However, being the woman that she was, she couldn't give up without one final attempt at sanity. "I will marry you, but only on certain conditions" she agreed, coming up with conditions she knew no man, at least the men she knew, would accept easily.

"Name them".

"First, as you say, I will keep my business and my teaching position and if I should choose to give up either it is because I choose to and not because I am married. Second, I want a proper wedding that is private, I will take nothing less. Third, I want a prenuptial agreement, if I am to become Lady Roxton; I want to make sure my assets are protected and I will keep my home until our wedding day. Fourth, our children, if we have children, will bear the name of Krux as well as Roxton" she looked at him straight in the eye, hoping that he couldn't hear her beating heart and hoping he would say no.

"Done".

That was the last response she had expected from him and for the first time in a long time, the sharp quips that usually were at the tip of her tongue were non-existent.

"Miss Krux would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" still holding onto her hand, he finally got off the floor.

"Why not" she finally agreed, there was no way she could she turn him down again.

"I love you, Marguerite" he kissed her again and for the first time, she didn't fight it. He had no idea that those words had even come out of his mouth. A few years ago, he would have been disgusted with himself if he'd heard himself fumble with such a clumsy, unrehearsed declaration. But he wasn't in control now; He was being lead by his heart and not his head.

"I love you, John" she admitted in between kisses.

"John" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, my love".

"I need to go".

"Oh yes, of course, I'll see you home myself".

"No, I'd really rather go by myself, you do understand don't you?" She needed time. Time and space to reconcile what happened over the last 10 hours of her life. Where did she lose control and destiny take over – or was it just hormones?

He didn't understand. He didn't want to either. He wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off of her again and resume the rapture they'd begun last night. But he also knew that the lady was now his – he would have to let her go and have her return of her own accord. He had already snared her – or had she snared him? He didn't really care either way, the result was the same. Miss Krux would now become "Lady Roxton".

Taking his lack of response as an acknowledgement, she gathered the last of her clothes, and disappeared outside the door.

"You're what?" Veronica asked as Marguerite later that day.

"Marrying Lord Roxton".

"And did you tell him that you love him? And **do **you actually love him?" Veronica continued to press Marguerite, trying to find out what caused such a change in her cousin over such a short amount of time.

"I may have admitted something about him being attractive" was the cool reply.

"What about you're teaching? And the jewelry company?" Veronica asked, still in shock.

"Who says I'm giving those up?" came the response.

"Does he know?".

"Of course, he was the one who agreed to the terms".

"And did you tell him that you love him?" Veronica continued to press.

"I admitted it" was the cool reply.

"If your getting married to Lord Roxton, does that mean you approve of Ned?".

"For now, but that doesn't mean that you can just go off and run away with him".

"Thank you!" Marguerite was surprised by the unexpected hug from the younger blonde.

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt" the brunette warned her cousin.

"This is a jungle, Marguerite, if I know anything, I know how to take care of myself in a jungle" the blonde walked out.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1

The only characters that are mine are Ellen and Admiral Charles Covington

Chapter 5

It had been two months since announcement of the engagement of Marguerite Krux and Lord John Roxton and for the first time in a very long time, they were both quite admittedly happy.

She had to admit that he liked the way he both seductively and protectively had his hand on her waist, making it clear to all who came near, what the status of their relationship was. Not that the diamond on her left hand, naturally bought from her own jewelry company, didn't say enough.

There was something about this life she was starting to enjoy. Of course she still had no plans of giving up either her teaching position or the jewelry company anytime soon, but she was enjoying it the privileges of wealth without having to toil to the point of exhaustion. She could finally look into the faces of the people who in the past had deemed her beneath them. She was becoming one of them and they had to grudgingly allow her into their inner circle or deal with the consequences of snubbing the Roxton family. It also thrilled her that the man at her side was handsome and intelligent and of course the Roxton name didn't hurt.

He had marveled at her beauty and her fire from the beginning, but now that, he was starting to learn of the woman inside as well as out, his respect and attraction to her had grown immeasurably. He wasn't sure when it became more than just a game- more than just a challenge to tame the lady. Her intelligence, her wit, her courage, the fact that she had experienced more tragedy in a lifetime, than most woman twice her age had seen and had come out victorious filled him with more pride then he'd know he had. He could have married long ago, perhaps would have been a father or even a grandfather at this point, but something kept him from marriage, now he knew why.

"_John, I have to tell you something" she told him as they lay in his bed. The fire in her eyes that appeared during their lovemaking was replaced by sadness._

"_What is it, love?"._

"_My last name, at least the last name I was born with is not Krux and I have never been married"._

"_So they're just rumors?"._

"_I learned long ago to let them talk; I have better things to do than to worry about what they think"._

"_Tell me about your family" John inquired gently. _

"_My grandfather was prominent politician who often made it known that he disapproved of many things in my father's life, especially my mother"._

"_What was the name you were born with?"._

_Marguerite whispered the name into his ear, keeping the vow she had made years ago to never utter that name out loud again. _

_He had heard only vaguely of the politician and his family, knowing only that only one of his son's had a child, a daughter, who had inherited most of her late grandfather's fortune and then promptly disappeared from polite society._

"_When did you change your name?"._

"_I changed it years ago, right after I had returned from the Amazon. I knew I what I was facing, the rumors of my father's drunken liaisons with other men and my mother's subsequent suicide during her bout with cancer. If I was going to finish my education and make my way in this world, I could not do it on that name"._

"_Did anyone ever recognize you?"._

"_No. It was actually quite easy becoming a nobody. The last time anyone in society had seen me, I was child. So I became Marguerite Krux, a woman determined to make it on her own terms. Besides, I don't think there was anyone who cared enough to really look any deeper than the surface of my lies. That is another talent that I have…lying. I'm good at it…..very good at it. Not even my fiancé knew who I really was"._

"_Who was he?"._

_Again she whispered his name, she could not utter that name out loud, even after all these years, it still hurt._

"_Did he ever marry?"._

"_I suppose he did, though I have not seen him since the night he told me he wouldn't be marrying me. I was young and foolish, he was charming. I fancied myself to be in love with him and he in love with me. When he presented me to his family they immediately disapproved of me. I thought our love would protect us, but soon after it was announced that our engagement had been broken off. It's ironic really because, if I'd told him my real name, my real heritage, I would have been welcomed into his family. As a "nobody" I simply wouldn't fit into the grand plans for the family dynasty"_

"_He was a fool" John kissed her forehead, seeing the pain in her eyes._

"_I was the fool. But that was a long time ago; I was a different person then. After he left, I made a vow to never let anyone hurt me like again"._

_He knew how cruel public opinion could be – he'd been a victim of it just as much a Marguerite had been. "Would it make you feel better to know that you're not the only one who they talk about?" John asked._

"_They don't talk about you, at least not the way they talk about me. If you're a woman, then the rules are different. Men are expected to make their share of mistakes – they are looked at as "sowing their wild oats" or "learning to make their way in the world." If a woman were to display that same kind of "savoir faire" attitude, then she is branded with a scarlet letter."_

"_You're wrong my love. They did brand me in a similar fashion, for a while, after my brother died. I've never spoken about what happened with anyone outside of the Buddhist temple I committed myself to shortly after I killed William. I didn't mean to shoot him, I was trying to protect him from the ape, but Wills died anyway. The look in my father's eyes, I've never forgotten it. I know it wasn't the heart attack that killed him – I did. I broke his heart and he never recovered. The heart attack just sped up the inevitable. My mother has since forgiven me, but every time Wills is mentioned, it's as if I killed him again. I can't blame her either – after all I did kill my own brother"._

"_But it was an accident!" Marguerite sat up from his embrace, indignant that John would be treated with such disdain even worse by his own family. He was the most honorable man she'd ever met. She didn't even know that quality existed in a man until she had learned who the real John Roxton was, not the man he portrayed to the world._

"_I tried to tell myself that, but when we returned and Pierson Rice, who I was traveling with and admired greatly at the time, took great pride in publicizing in detail how I made that shot from 100 yards away. A shot that maybe only one or two other men might have been able to make. I only wanted Wills to have a little adventure before he followed in my father's footsteps. Instead I killed him and in doing so, sent my own father to his grave._

_I never wanted to be a lord, Wills was groomed for that – he wanted that kind of life. He had the demeanor to be a great statesman like my father. I wanted to be free, not be saddled to a name and responsibility that was never meant to be mine"._

"_You don't deserve this guilt; it was fate, not you, that killed your brother"._

"_It was my bullet, from my gun that killed him. I held him as he lay dying; his blood was on my hands and my clothes. I promised my parents I would protect him, bring him back safely and instead I killed him. He was my only brother. I used to look up to him; I wanted my parents to be proud of me like they were proud of him. Instead, I let them down"._

_In his mind, he was not with her, in that bed, he was reliving the days and weeks after Wills funeral, when London was abuzz of the rumors that John Roxton had purposely killed his older brother to get to his father's fortune. His father had stopped talking to anyone and went into seclusion. His mother could not look at her only son without tearing up and John felt as if the world was against him. Then his father had the heart attack and before he knew what was happening, he became Lord Roxton._

_Marguerite comforted him in the only way she could think of in that moment, _

"_Would you like to name our first son William?" she asked gently, taking his hand._

_He looked at her with tears in his eyes "You'd do that for me?"_

_Her response was a gentle kiss that pushed his memories back to the past and brought him back to the present and to the woman who in a few short months, had changed his life forever. He was at peace for the first time since that fateful trip to Africa. He wanted to tell her how very much she meant to him, but he just couldn't find the right words to express what he felt about her. But he vowed someday he would find the words and the courage to tell her of his gratitude as he sank into the kiss with her and all other thoughts left his head._

_Later that same day…_

"John, my dear boy, I heard you had arrived, I do apologize for not greeting you sooner, but my eldest granddaughter is coming out tonight, it's not exactly a small event for anyone in this family. It seems to have become so epic an event that even the sun may not rise again if the occasion does not meet with the highest of standards".

They stood in the ballroom of Admiral Charles Covington, a respected and highly decorated retired Admiral of His Majesty's Navy. John had known the admiral and his family since he was a boy; his own father had served in the navy as a young man, starting off as a cabin boy and moving up until he was the admiral's secretary before taking his own father's place as Lord Roxton. The Roxtons were known for their seafaring skills – well everyone except John Roxton whose skills at hunting land game were equal to his ancestors skills at hunting oceanic game.

"It is quite all right, Admiral. You should be commended. I don't believe I've ever been to a party this big - no doubt that we'll all awaken tomorrow at the zenith of the sun with pounding headaches from our over indulgence".

"It is quite a crowd, I believe is my daughter in law's doing more than anything, but Ellen only turns sixteen once. Speaking of family, I do believe you are engaged to be married yourself, is this your fiancé?" The Admiral turned his attention to Marguerite.

"Indeed. Admiral, I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Marguerite Krux and her cousin, Veronica Layton".

"Ladies, it is an honor. Miss Krux, I must commend you, I didn't think I would live to see the day John Roxton would settle down". The admiral was taken aback by her beauty but then John was never seen anyone who wasn't stunning. Still, this one was different, he couldn't put his finger on it but she definitely had a mesmerizing quality about her.

"He just needed the right woman". Marguerite retorted with a smile.

"Indeed he did" now he knew what that elusive quality was – she was fearless. John had been lucky enough to find the woman who could match him quip for quip. He was in for a very interesting home life for the next fifty or sixty years. One of the admiral's servants tapped him on the shoulder and indicated he was needed elsewhere.

"If you excuse me, I have to go see to yet another life altering emergency. Please do enjoy the party and I look forward to visiting with you after this latest crisis is averted".

"Where is Ned?" Veronica asked as the Admiral walked away, her eyes scanning the crowd for him.

"There - walking right toward you. I don't think our Neddy boy has even noticed that he just passed one of the country's most notorious Earls without so much as a blink." John pointed to the blonde American making his way through the crowd.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish a story you - you look amazing" Ned stammered. He was so entranced, and wanted to say so many things at one time, that all of his comments came out as a single sentence.

"That's all right, you haven't missed very much" Veronica blushed slightly at his stare. She was sure he held her in high regard, just how high she wasn't yet sure but right now nothing else mattered, because he was here with her. Veronica had been courted before by some of the available gentlemen back in the Amazon, but they were few and far between. Veronica often wondered if it was really she who they were interested in, or if it was just a lack of options. Thankfully her mother was cognizant of her daughter's beauty and her equally impressive brain. When Veronica came of age, Abigail allowed her daughter to journey to London. She wanted her daughter to have the opportunity to find that same kind of love she'd found with Thomas Layton a generation earlier.

"If you two please excuse us" Accepting his arm, the blonde couple disappeared into the crowd.

A few moments later, Roxton and Marguerite were joined by George and Jessie Challenger. "My dear, how lovely to see you, I keep telling George that we never see Marguerite outside of the university" Jessie approached her warmly with George right behind her. Contrary to her husband's obstinate and difficult nature, Jessie was warm and open. When they had first married, many wondered what Jessie Davenport, an heiress in her own right, saw in a penniless student.

But Jessie knew her husband far better than anyone else. She was a master at looking below the surface. She'd seen the love and compassion of the man who was so uncomfortable with feelings that he preferred to bury them deep and escape into the world where he understood. A world that made sense – it was logical, in a single word, "science."

"Yes, well, I hope we don't stay too long, I have my research to get back to" George grumbled, warily eying the crowd. He hated these events, preferring to spend much of his time, when he was not teaching, in his lab.

"George Edward Challenger, this is the first time you have been out in months, we are staying" Jessie put her foot down.

"Yes, dear" George agreed.

"Promise me we won't be like that in twenty years" John asked.

"Only if you promise never to lock yourself in your lab like George does".

"With you, my dear, never".

Across the ballroom, in an empty balcony, Ned and Veronica talked.

"There are so many people here" Veronica observed.

"All of London must be here".

"You know, sometimes, I look at this city and I miss home".

"Tell me about your parents" Ned asked.

"My parents were very much in love, I don't think I've ever seen anyone as happy as they were, until Marguerite told me she was marrying John" for a moment, her gaze wandered to her brunette cousin who stood next to her equally brunette fiancé, their arms twisted around each other as they danced.

"So they fell in love, here in London".

"Yes. Ever since I was a little girl, I've heard stories of London and how my parents met and fell in love. My father died three years ago. A few months ago I contacted Marguerite and made arrangements to come and stay with her for a while. I wanted to see the place where my parents fell inlove."

"Would you like to get married?". Ned asked.

"I would and I would like to have a daughter. Do you know, there has not been a son in my family in nearly 100 years? There have only been daughters".

"Only daughters, your father must have wanted a son very badly".

"I'm sure he did, but after I was born, they could not have another child. Marguerite and I grew up together, were both only children; she is like a sister to me, the only sister I have ever known".

"You must have been lucky, having all of that attention to yourself. I have two older brothers and two younger sisters. My brothers my father's favorite, they were always involved in athletics. My sisters are my mother's favorites; she loved to shop with them and to do things that women love. Me, I was always the odd one out, the only thing I've ever wanted to do is write. The first chance I got, when I got the scholarship to Columbia, I got out, I would not have done all I have done, had I stayed".

Unknown to the couple, they were being studied. With her fiancé traveling on the continent for business, Gladys was left to her own ends and she was not too happy about it. She was used to being the center of attention and when she wasn't, she would find a way to manipulate a situation so that she was once again, in the spotlight- in the most fashionable way of course.

"Father, who is that talking with Neddy?" she pointed to Veronica.

"Oh yes, I believe that is Miss Veronica Layton. I believe she is Miss Marguerite Krux's cousin. I had heard that Ned had become quite taken in by her charms. After seeing them together though, the reports were quite understated. I believe his affection for her appears to match what he once held for you" her father laughed slightly, remembering the young American who once been besotted with his daughter. He was extremely grateful to the Fates, that they had intervened and sent James who was infinitely more suited to his daughter than this Yank.

He knew, as did his daughter, that she had no intention of letting her attention to Edward Malone go beyond simple flirting. So he had indulged her by allowing the boy to court her. He was a man who built his empire from nothing and admired the fact that the young America was eager to make his mark on the world. Ned was a good chap…just not good enough for his only daughter.

"Would you excuse me?" Gladys asked, separating herself from her father. Neddy was still attractive, in an annoying puppy dog sort of way. Just because she was engaged to James did not mean she could not have a little fun while he was away.

"Neddy, I didn't know you came with someone" Gladys said with a sweet smile.

From the moment the debutante approached them, Veronica sensed that she was trouble. After spending a lifetime in the jungle, evading dangerous predators, she could smell them a mile away and despite the high society manners and fancy dress, this was still a predator stalking its prey.

"Uh, yes I did. Gladys Newton, this is Veronica Layton, Marguerite Krux's cousin. Veronica, this is Gladys, she is the daughter of my publisher".

"Oh, you're the little jungle girl, I've heard so much about! It must have been such a horrid place, growing up around all of those savage animals".

"Actually, it wasn't bad at all, I find London to be just dangerous, if not more dangerous. At least in the jungle, you know who your enemies are."

For a moment, it seemed like Veronica's remark hit its target, the look in the debutante's eyes changed, if only for a moment.

"Miss Layton, would you mind awfully if I borrowed Neddy for a dance? This was always one of my favorite songs and my fiancé is currently out of town. Surely you wouldn't begrudge old friends enjoying a dance together, would you?" Gladys asked, continuing with the same over the top high pitched childlike voice.

Before Veronica could answer, Gladys grabbed Ned's arm and seemed to drag him onto the dance floor.

Veronica returned to her cousin, but still keeping an eye on them.

"Where is John?" Veronica asked.

"Some business, he promised to be back".

"What do you know about Miss Newton?" Veronica asked, feeling pangs of jealousy. She knew they had only known each other a short time, but she had become quite infatuated with him and to see him dancing with another woman, she had to admit to herself at least, that she was a little jealous.

"She's like the rest of them. They're all spoiled and young and rich, they think they can have everything they want".

"Did Ned have feelings for her?".

"I'm sure he did once, but she has nothing on you. Veronica, if you are unhappy….".

"I'm happy, Marguerite, believe me" Veronica tried to convince herself that she could be happy in this world, with Ned, but something felt wrong, she just couldn't figure out what.

"Miss Layton is an interesting young woman" Gladys mused as they danced.

"When will your fiancé be returning?" Ned asked.

"Next week. I've been ever so bored. Father is always working and James is traveling with his father to La Rochelle for business. I've wanted to talk to you, but your working or entertaining Miss Layton, I feel like it's been forever since we talked, Neddy" she purred on the last syllables of his name. Up until a few months ago, he would have given anything for her to look at him like that, to say his name like she did, but ever since he had met Veronica, Gladys and his infatuation with her seemed like a memory.

"I happen to enjoy Miss Layton's company" he replied a bit miffed.

"I'm sure you do, Neddy" the dance ended as she whispered something into his ear and then walked away as Ned's face turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked, noticing the change in him.

"Nothing" he replied distracted. Then without another word he turned and left.

Veronica was stunned by this complete change in him from just a few moments ago. But she knew whatever it was; it had to do with Gladys.

"_Veronica, I apologize for walking out on you as I did. I will explain everything Thursday at lunch, if you are available. I just wanted you to know that Gladys is my past, you are my future. Please respond soon, so that I know that you have forgiven me for my thoughtlessness. Yours forever, Ned Malone"._

The next Thursday, she arrived at the offices of the London Tribunal.

"Can I help you, miss?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Malone"

"Oh yes, he informed me that you were coming" she was led to his desk.

"Veronica, you're here!! I was worried that you wouldn't come" Ned suddenly stood up.

"Why wouldn't I come?" she asked.

"Malone!!" Richard Hutton called out from his office.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home" Ned scurried to his editor's office.

The moment he was out of sight, Gladys casually strolled in to the corner where Ned's desk sat.

"Miss Layton, what a pleasant surprise" hearing that voice sent a chill down her spine, though the polite smile never left her face.

"Miss Newton".

"I didn't expect to see you again".

"Ned invited me to lunch".

"He did? That is so like Neddy – so considerate. You know, I fancied myself marrying him at one point, but then my James swept me off my feet and I never gave marriage to him another thought. I'm so glad that he found someone to lavish his affections upon since I broke his heart. Speaking of broken hearts, all of the single ladies are just beside themselves now that your cousin is marrying Lord Roxton".

"Yes, they make each other very happy…and I'm sure all of those other women will find someone who will suit them when the time is right."

"They seem to fit together, Miss Krux and Lord Roxton, between his reputation and hers; I wouldn't know what to say them to first. But I did hear an interesting story".

"What kind of story?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"I heard that Miss Krux was so beastly to poor Neddy that the only way she could be convinced to him court you was to be distracted by Lord Roxton".

"What?" Veronica asked, turning pale.

"Isn't that absurd, as if Neddy could be part of such a dastardly trick on someone. It's just unfathomable. Oh…That must be my father calling me, it was lovely getting to see you again, Miss Layton" Gladys walked away, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"My dear, what are smiling about?" her father asked as she entered his office.

"Nothing" the debutante replied.

A moment later, Ned returned to desk to find Veronica looking devastated.

"Is it true, Ned?" Veronica asked.

"Is what true?" Ned asking, trying to keep his composure, but knowing that the truth had come out.

"That you were so afraid of Marguerite that you asked Lord Roxton to distract her?".

"No, uhm, Veronica, it's not like that, please let me explain" Ned begged.

"Do you think Marguerite is the dragon guarding the princess? Is that how you think of her? Is she so intimidating that you and Lord Roxton had no choice, but to lie and trick her?".

"No, Veronica….".

"Marguerite was only trying to protect me, now I know why" she walked out, Ned still in the same place.

"Where is my cousin?" Veronica demanded as she entered the townhouse.

"Miss Krux just returned, she and Lord Roxton are having lunch" with the semester winding down, Marguerite was spending more time with John and was able to more fully concentrate on their upcoming wedding.

"Oh this did not look promising" thought Randolph. He had never seen Miss Veronica in such a state. "Miss Krux yes, that was her nature but not Miss Veronica. She was so unflappable" Randolph could do nothing but stand by and wait for the fireworks to begin.

"Will your mother be back in time for the wedding?" Marguerite asked.

"She is planning to, but her companions are trying to convince her to extend her trip indefinitely. Either way, she will love you and is already asking about how many grandchildren she will be blessed with".

"Oh?" for all of her strength, Marguerite was afraid that Lady Roxton would disapprove of her son's choice of bride. The closer the wedding date came, the stronger the feeling would take over until she just wanted to run to escape the past still chasing her. So far, her love for John outweighed her need to run away.

"Marguerite!" Veronica burst into dining room.

"What's wrong?" Marguerite asked.

"It's a lie, all of it!! They tricked you..me…us."

"What's a lie?" asked Marguerite as she stood up. That dark foreboding feeling took hold of her. She had almost convinced herself that this time; her dreams just might come true. But the look on Veronica's face told her that was not to be.

"Lord Roxton, he was part of the scheme, he was to distract you so that Ned would not be afraid to court me".

It took a moment for her words to sink in. When they did, she turned and asked "Is this true, John?" silently she was bracing herself but she already knew the truth.

"Yes" he admitted directly.

"Get out of my home, I never want to see you again" she threw the ring at him.

"Will you let me explain?" John asked.

"Randolph!"

"Yes, Miss Krux".

"Please escort Lord Roxton out and make sure he stays out".

"Yes, Miss Krux". His greatest fear had come true; he was going to have to stand toe to toe with Lord John Roxton. This was definitely not in his job description and he was still trying to work out how he could avoid his own blood being shed while silently praying that the younger man would concede and walk away quietly.

Turning to her cousin, who had collapsed onto the floor in tears, for the first time in a long time, Marguerite began to cry – not the dignified quiet tears of a lady but in heart wrenching agony of one who had tasted love and had it cruelly ripped from her.


	6. Chapter 6

-See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

-Dean Hamilton and Genevieve (Marguerite's mother) are also my creations.

Chapter 6

It had been a little over six weeks since the truth had come to light and no one felt any joy since the deception had been revealed. Instead, each was filled with remorse for past wrongs, for trusting the wrong person, for failing another person, and regret for finding the love of one's life and watching them slip through their fingers.

Veronica, who had begun to flourish under her cousin's watch, and Ned Malone's attentions, became a recluse, spending all of her time hiding in Marguerite's townhouse so that she would not have to tolerate the not so subtle whispers and guarded glances of the society ladies who delighted in shredding the reputation of someone outside of their circle.

While Veronica kept herself isolated from the public, Marguerite returned to her previous endeavors, working in a passionate frenzy. She spent most of her day away from home only to return late at night. She knew this schedule would prevent any opportunity for questions regarding the humiliation served to her courtesy of Lord John Roxton. Her partners at the jewelry company and her fellow professors marveled at her increased work ethic, while her students bore most of the burden for Marguerite's metamorphosis.

Her frustration at not being in control of the situation had manifested into a manic taskmaster demanding hours of additional study and to the severest attention to details. This degree of precision was in direct proportion to her need to keep tight grasp on her emotions at all times. Everyone marveled at her ability to overcome the humiliation of her situation. In truth, it wasn't strength or courage, which allowed her to hold her head high, it was simply the only way she knew to survive; to keep working and escape the emotions that if released, would overwhelm her.

It was a warm late April afternoon; the semester would soon be over when Marguerite decided that she had to get away from London. Perhaps she should take Veronica to Brighton for a few weeks or even a trip to Paris or Rome, to show her cousin the world she knew only through books and her parent's memories. It would also provide Marguerite with the chance to escape from the constant gossip and stares, real and imaginary, of the community at large.

As she walked through the halls of the library, lost in her thoughts, she did not see Dean Hamilton, the head of the science department, until she collided with him, almost knocking them both to the floor.

"My dear Miss Krux, how are you doing?".

"I'm doing quite well and yourself, sir?" Marguerite tried to sound as if she wasn't shocked at almost running over the gentleman.

"I heard that you are no longer marrying Lord Roxton, it's a pity, I was looking forward to having a Roxton at Oxford. I do believe that the last time we had a Roxton here was William Roxton, but that was of course before "the unfortunate tragedy".

"Indeed sir" she felt the tears welling up inside her. After almost two months, it still cut into her heart just as savagely as it did the moment she realized her dream had been an illusion.

"Are you all right, my dear?" the dean, noticing the easily read emotions on her face.

"I'm fine sir; I am just a little tired, between preparing for the finals and preparing the order for Mr. Rockefeller"

"Mr. Rockefeller of New York?".

"Yes sir, his wedding anniversary is coming up; he commissioned us to make a necklace for his wife as a gift".

"You do sound very busy, I'll let you go then, have a good day, Miss Krux – just take care that you don't plow over any members of the faculty. There are some final examinations left to grade".

"You too, sir. I mean have a good day"

Grateful that she had been able to dodge any other questions the man might have posed, she walked away, hoping this day would end soon. Unfortunately as she would learn hours later, that particular wish was not to be granted.

Marguerite arrived home a few hours later, feeling exhausted, seeing the flowers prominently waiting for her in the foyer. It was easy to guess who they were from.

"_Marguerite, I know you feel betrayed. I only ask for a moment of your time to explain everything. My feelings for you are true as I believe yours are for me. Falling in love with you was never a part of any plan. Please do not think what was meant to be a harmless prank; I know in my heart that you are the only woman I've ever loved –the only one I will ever love. Please don't deny me the opportunity to make things right between us._

_Lovingly yours, J.Roxton "_

"They came this afternoon" Veronica walked downstairs.

Marguerite looked into her cousin's blue eyes as feelings of guilt washing over her. Her intentions for Veronica had been good. She only wished to protect her from that same pain she herself had to endure at that same age. Instead she'd led Veronica down the very path she was trying so very hard to avoid.

"What did you tell him?".

"I told him you were not home. He begged me let him come him, to wait for you. I told him that you had no interest in seeing him, the flowers came an hour later".

"Veronica, I….".

"You did nothing wrong, Marguerite, we were both fooled".

"But I let Ned court you…".

"Marguerite, I am the protector's daughter, when I succeed my mother, there will many more problems worse than a broken heart, I am not thin skinned as you think".

"Thank you, Veronica" for the first time in two months, Marguerite nearly smiled.

"What else is family for?" the blonde asked.

"If you want to talk…." Marguerite offered.

"I know, but if **you** ever want to talk…" Veronica counter offered.

"Your here". Veronica was the only person to whom Marguerite would have considered confessing her feelings to. As children, they always been close, but this experience bonded them tighter than either had ever thought possible.

"Pardon me, Miss Krux, shall I have dinner served?" Randolph asked, breaking the mood.

"Yes, and break out my best wine, tonight, we are celebrating".

"What are we celebrating?" Veronica asked.

"We, dear cousin, are celebrating being the independent women that we are – without having to cling to a man to give us value".

"As you wish, Miss Krux." Randolph smiled as he headed to the kitchen, eager to pass on his employer's orders to the rest of the staff that had been understandably worried. Both Miss Krux and Miss Layton had undoubtedly not quite been themselves lately and it was good to see them back to normal. Maybe everything would work out after all – at least he hoped so…..

The next morning, Marguerite woke up feeling a jostling in her stomach. Running to her bathroom as quickly as she could, the contents of her breakfast nearly missed the sink.

"Oh no, not again" she thought…mentally she counted the number of mornings she'd suffered this nausea. It hadn't been just a couple of days; it had been constant for a few weeks now. At first she attributed it to stress, considering her work schedule lately, eating properly had not exactly been her highest priority. Now, she realized that she could no longer go on fooling herself.

She lifted her shirt, looking at her abdomen. Her worst nightmare collided with her second most coveted dream. She knew that it could only be one thing. A child, _his_ child, _their_ child was growing inside of her.

Marguerite had always wanted to be a mother. It had been her secret. She'd told no one, for fear of being laughed at. Cold hearted, selfish, sharp tongued Marguerite Krux who cared for nothing but work and profit couldn't possibly have any maternal instincts. Hell, she couldn't even keep a man- how on earth would she take care of a child?

In an instant she decided knew exactly what she was going to do. John Roxton would never know about this turn of events. She would raise this child by herself and finally prove that she all too was human, capable of all of the same feelings and foibles as everyone else. And when her child was old enough, she would weave a wonderful fantasy of how they were conceived in love. A love that was torn away as quickly as it arrived. She would never subject her child to the heartache she herself had suffered - even if it meant denying her own heart and the truth of her child's paternal heritage. This child would know love and be loved the way that Marguerite never had been.

"Miss Krux, it's 9:00" Randolph knocked on her door.

"Thank you, Randolph". The thought of the child growing inside of her settled itself into her mind. With a last look in the mirror and a smile at her reflection, she set out to greet the day with a genuine smile.

Resigning herself to face the day with hope fluttering in her heart, she wasn't prepared for that that peaceful feeling to be stripped away. However the fickleness of fate would be yet again revealed. By the end of the day, she would be forced to face the choice between hiding in this safe world she'd created for herself and acting on the courage it would take to trust another.

She was preparing for her first class of the day when she heard a familiar voice say "Miss Krux?".

If the laws had permitted her, she would wrap her fingers around his neck and squeeze it, until he was as dead as her cousin's dreams of finding her mate in London. However, she forced herself to conform to the rules of polite society.

"Mr. Malone."

"I, uh, could I speak with you for a moment - to explain …things…".

"Mr. Malone, we both know it isn't me you wish to see – it's Veronica. I highly doubt she would ever want to see you, and even if she did, I would never let you within a thousand meter radius of her".

"I know I made a mistake, please Miss Krux, I will do anything" he begged.

Her eyes flashed and the legendary temper of Marguerite Krux came forth. "Anything?" she continued. "You say anything? Well, **I **would give anything to see Veronica smile again. My cousin was happy before she met you. Now all she does is hide away at home and cry. No, Mr. Malone, there is nothing you can do that would convince me to allow you to see Veronica again".

"Please, you have to understand. I love her…I really love her!".

"You talk about love, Mr. Malone. If the rumors are true, you proclaimed yourself to be in love with Miss Newton, just a few short months ago. By the way, isn't she to be married next week? Who's to say that you weren't just temporarily infatuated with Veronica, only to leave her when the next pretty face comes by? I'm sorry Mr. Malone; I will not allow you to play with my cousin's emotions. She is the most loyal and giving person I've ever known and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her from the likes of you."

"I won't hurt her Miss Krux, I swear, just let me talk to her…".

"Goodbye, Mr. Malone" she left him begging on the floor like the dog he was. If nothing else, she had the satisfaction of seeing the one who started this mess begging her forgiveness.

Two hours later, her class had ended and she was left alone in the large lecture hall. She began gathering her things when she heard footsteps. Turning to see who it was, in a single moment, all of the courage and strength she had amassed was instantly gone. Her heart and her stomach both bottomed out. She was barely able to keep herself from retching on the floor right then and there. Only the fear of him finding out about her condition helped her to remain stoic.

John Roxton stood in the doorway saying nothing. He knew what he wanted to say. He had practiced it all day, but now, seeing her standing there, the words evaporated from his consciousness. If it was possible, she had only grown more beautiful since he'd last seen her. Then he noticed how pale her completion was and her green eyes had a sad, haunted look. He knew that he was responsible for both of those things.

"Marguerite, I…" were the only two words that would come out of his mouth.

"Good day, Lord Roxton" she walked by him, not looking at him, fearing that he might induce her tears again.

She arrived home thirty minutes later, the dam that kept her emotions and her tears at bay starting to break.

"I do not wish to be disturbed, if I want dinner, I will ask for it" she said in clipped tones to the maid who took her jacket. The maid knew that when her employer spoke in that tone, she was not be questioned and immediately hurried to Randolph to pass on the orders.

Closing her door, she could no longer fight the urge to release pain she'd been carrying since this debacle began. Marguerite Krux had never been one to cry, at least not openly. But at this moment, she wept. She sobbed for the little girl she had been, for the love she had been denied, and for the parents she'd really never had. She was unable to stop the purging of this overwhelming sorrow, until the world disappeared as her tears turned to sleep.

The next thing she knew Veronica was knocking on her door.

"Are you ok?" Veronica noticed the red circles around her cousin's eyes.

"Fine" said the brunette. Veronica might have been younger and less experienced than her cousin, but she also knew Marguerite well enough to see through her charade.

"Did you see him?".

"He came to campus yesterday as I was finishing up my last class. I was able to walk away before he thought to stop me." Then she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"God, Veronica, I can't believe it but I still want him. I want him to hold me and tell me he's sorry and that he'll make everything right. And I want to believe that he would, but I can't – especially not now".

Veronica's eyes widened at this confession. She knew she had just been shown a part of Marguerite's soul. Suddenly the roles had reversed. The protected became protector and the champion became vulnerable. Veronica was now assuming the role previously held by her older cousin. She swore to herself then and there that nothing and no one would be allowed to hurt Marguerite in this way again. She had no idea that her thoughts mirrored those of her father when he brought Marguerite back home to the plateau so long ago.

"What are you not telling me?" Veronica knew that Marguerite had spent many nights with her former fiancée. Being raised in an atmosphere much less restricted than that of London, she also knew what happened between a man and a woman.

"Do I have to say the words? Okay, fine, I'm bloody pregnant. I'm going to have John Roxton's bastard child." Tears threatened to overwhelm Marguerite yet again as her voice raised at the same level of her anguish and despair.

"Does he know?".

"No. And he never will."

"Marguerite, what are you planning to do?" Veronica asked.

"I'm going to do what I have to do. I'm going to raise this child and shower him or her with so much love; they will never know that they missed having another parent. And I'm not going to do it here; I will not put my child through what I went through".

"Are you sure that's enough – enough for the child and for you?".

"I don't know. If it's not, then I'll think of something later."

"I think you need to see a doctor" Veronica counseled.

It was two days later that the doctor confirmed what both women already knew.

"I believe I am to congratulate you, Miss Krux, you are indeed going to be a mother".

"Thank you, Doctor" Despite trying to hide her emotions; the realization of the news was well read. So the physician quickly gathered his things and departed the room with Veronica on his heels.

"I think for now, it would be best if we kept this news to ourselves, considering what has happened recently" Veronica asked as she walked the doctor downstairs.

"Of course, Miss Layton, I understand. I shall be back in a few weeks to check on Miss Krux".

Veronica had returned to her cousin's suite upstairs. "I was thinking that it is time to go home. There's no reason to stay here any longer. Why don't you come with me? Mother would be thrilled to have you back home with us and I think it would do you a lot of good to come home" Veronica offered.

Marguerite looked down to her abdomen, which would soon be expanding. She knew that the whispers would continue and the gossip would only grow more vapid. That was the one part of London life she hated. The plateau, Avalon, where Veronica's parents had raised her as their own child, was the only place she had ever been truly happy. There really was no choice to make.

"I'd like that" Marguerite replied as her stomach growled.

"Why we don't have dinner, now that you're eating for two?" Veronica offered.

"Why not?" Marguerite agreed.

The next day, just after Marguerite left for work, Veronica contacted her mother.

"Hello mother" Veronica said as the light appeared.

"Veronica, my dear daughter, tell me, how are you, how is London, how is Marguerite?".

"Were fine, mother, were coming home, on the next full moon, Marguerite and I".

"We? Both of my girls?" the older woman asked hopefully.

"Yes, mother".

Hearing the footsteps outside her door, Veronica turned back to the image.

"Mother, I have to go, I will see you soon".

"Have a safe trip, Veronica, I love you".

"I love you too, mother" touching the edge of the pendant, Abigail disappeared.

A week later, George walked into Marguerite's office, noticing that it was nearly empty.

"Marguerite, I just heard some disconcerting rumors. I actually accused John Miles of a most atrocious lie. Now I see that I may have to apologize for my error. Are you truly leaving?" George asked.

"I am, George".

"Whatever for? I hope it is not about that nonsense with Lord Roxton?".

George had no idea he was so close to the truth, but Marguerite, mistress of illusion that she was, replied "No, no. Don't be silly. I just need a break, George. London has become far too hectic these days".

"What about your classes?".

"My finals are done and I've already handed in the grades." She produced a magnificent smile as she turned around to face her fellow faculty member. He'd been her biggest obstacle – or actually his prejudiced views of women had been. Then he'd become a treasured colleague and her most ferocious supporter.

"Where are you going?" George continued to press.

"Home" she said cryptically.

"I do wish you luck, my dear, it will be quite dull around here without you. You will of course be back for the new semester?".

She declined to answer the question and instead redirected the conversation. "Thank you, George – these are for you" she handed him two small boxes. They might have not seen eye to eye on everything, but she had always respected him – and adored his wife.

"Marguerite, no" George opened the boxes to see a pair of gold cuff links for him and a tear shaped emerald pendant for his wife.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present, George" Picking up the box, she locked her office for the last time.

Within the next few weeks, Marguerite's plans to leave London were in full swing. She sold her portion of the jewelry company to her partners and her lawyer was already preparing the paperwork to sell her townhouse. The only thing she left behind was a small amount of money in the bank, in case she returned with instructions that if she had not returned within ten years, to donate the money to charity.

Her staff stood silent as she informed them of the news.

"I will be leaving London shortly. Randolph has an envelope for each of you. You will be receiving this month's wages as well as half of next months and a letter of recommendation. This should help you to find employment elsewhere. I may not have expressed it, but I am grateful for the hard work and the loyalty each of you has shown me"

"May I ask, Miss Krux, where are you going?" Randolph inquired as the rest of the staff was dismissed.

"Home".

"Have a good trip, Miss Krux".

"Thank you, Randolph".

The next day, a messenger delivered a note to Arthur's house.

"Dr. Summerlee, this came for you" his housekeeper handed him the envelope.

"_Arthur, I am leaving London, for what time span, I cannot tell you. Before meeting you, I had not had the luxury of true friendship; I count you not only as my mentor, but as my very first true friend. Please do not ask me to stay, for I cannot. I have left you instructions how to contact me, but only in the severest of emergencies. Take care of yourself, my friend, who knows when we shall see each other again, perhaps in this life, or maybe the next. Yours, M. Krux"._

Another week had passed by and the townhouse was empty. The servants had moved on to new positions and whatever household goods had not been sold were left to the discretion of the new owner.

The last time Marguerite was leaving London was right after her mother's suicide, only two months after her eight birthday.

"_Abby" Genevieve reached for her cousin through the light._

"_Ginny" Abby was shocked by the haggard appearance of her once vibrant, outgoing and adventurous cousin. _

"_I'm dying, Abby, it's cancer. The doctors said they have done everything they can do shrink the tumor, now the only thing to is wait"._

"_Come back home, Ginny - You and Marguerite. I'll get the best healers, you'll have the best accommodations – and you'll be home among family". _

"_No, there is nothing left that I want to do. Please, let me face this my way. I need you to do something for me though, Abby"._

"_Anything" Abigail agreed. _

"_After I die, I want you to take Marguerite in, you and Tom, raise her as your own, give her everything I could never her"._

"_What about your husband's family?" Abby asked._

"_They don't want her; they blame me for his death. My Marguerite is just a reminder of my sins against them. I cannot bear the thought of my child being passed off to a children's home. Please Abby, I was never meant to be a mother, you take her, she deservers a better mother than I ever was"._

_Seeing the desperation in her cousin's eyes, Abigail knew she had to agree._

"_I'll raise as my own, tell her what a wonderful mother you were and of the adventures we had as children"._

"_Thank you, cousin" a weak smile appeared on Genevieve's face as another spasm of pain wracked through her body._

"_Abby, after I die, I want to be buried at home, not in this place"._

"_It will be taken care of, Ginny, don't worry"._

"_Love you, cous" Abby watched the image of her cousin disappear, knowing that was last time she would see Ginny again. _

"_Forever and ever, sister" like previous generations of protectors and chosen ones before them, they were raised as cousins, but their bond was more akin to sisterhood. _

_It was nearly two weeks later. Abigail and Tom had just retired for the evening when Abby grabbed the nearby chair._

"_Abby?" Tom caught her as she nearly fell to the ground._

"_She's gone, Tom. I can't feel her life force, her heartbeat…nothing." Tom held his wife as she cried, knowing there was nothing else he could do for her at the moment, but let her grieve._

_The following morning, Tom knew it was time for him to take action. "I have to go, Abby. We promised Ginny"._

"_I know" despite her own heartache, Abby knew there was a little girl who needed them._

"_My lord, these clothes, are…" the two Avatar guards who were traveling with Tom had never experienced European fashion and were not used to the restrictions of the clothing. But they respected Tom and did not wish to go against his orders._

"_This is a short trip, gentleman, if we are to remain inconspicuous, we must blend in"._

_"As you wish, my lord"._

"_I'll be back soon" Tom held his wife for a few moments longer as the gold light appeared before them._

"_I know"._

"_And you, little one" Tom's hand grazed Abby's rapidly expanding abdomen "be good for your mother". _

_After kissing his wife one last time, Tom walked into the light._

_A few thousand miles away, a small curly haired little girl sat alone in an empty, quiet house, clutching a doll. She was silent and had yet to shed a tear since this her mother's passing. Everything she'd ever know had been ripped away from her. The loving nanny had been sent away, her grandparents didn't want her. She was all alone._

"_Marguerite?" she heard a male voice ask._

"_Do you know who I am?" Tom asked, kneeling down to her._

"_Cousin Tom" She was a small child, but seemed so much smaller with her waterfall of dark curls and large green eyes._

_Her tears started to flow again and Tom held the child as she cried._

"_No child should ever go through what she is going through" he thought to himself._

"_Marguerite, it was your mother's wish that you come and live with Abby and me. Would you like that?"._

"_Really?" asked the child, hope filling her eyes._

_That look would haunt Tom Layton for the rest of his life. He vowed that this little girl would know the love she deserved – he would see to it. _

"_Marguerite, who is this?" the priest asked, entering the room._

"_I'm Thomas Layton, my wife Abigail is Genevieve's cousin. We have been designated as Marguerite's guardians." Thomas held out his hand in greeting to the clergyman._

"_That is wonderful news. However, I will need to see proof of your claim"._

"_Of course" Thomas again bent down to Marguerite. "Marguerite, sweetheart, do you know where your mother put her special papers? Maybe she had a secret place that she only told you about?"._

"_Yes, I do" she said as she smiled. Her mother told her that she was a big girl and as a big girl she was being trusted with some very special papers that she should only show to a member of her family. _

"_Would you please find them for me?"_

_Marguerite hopped off of the wooden bench she had been seated on and disappeared in one of the darkened hallways. She returned a moment later an armful of scattered papers._

_Leafing through the mess, the priest stopped at an ornately scripted text, "It seems you are correct, Marguerite is to become your ward" the priest agreed. A short while later he led them to the living room which was being used as a viewing room- although there was very few visitors paying their final respects, just some former servants and curious neighbors. The priest left the room and Tom began the task of seeing that Genevieve's final wish was granted._

_By the time evening fell, Marguerite and Tom had left for the plateau and her time in London seemed like a dream._

"Marguerite, are you ready?" Veronica knocked on her door.

"I guess" Marguerite secured the necklace around her neck. The necklace had been one of the presents she received from her parents for her 5th birthday, before the world she knew collapsed around her. "_For our daughter, Marguerite, forever in our thoughts"_ said the inscription. She had not worn the necklace in many years, but for the child growing inside her, the necklace was a reminder of the mother she wanted to be.

Stepping next to Veronica with a few small suitcases between them, their hands linked and the gold light surrounded them. Within moments, they had disappeared and the gold light again streaked against the dark night sky.

"My lady protector, they have arrived" Abigail was informed of their arrival.

As soon as the light evaporated from around them, Veronica ran to her mother.

"Mother!!".

"My daughter, it is good to see you, I see your time in London has been good to you".

"It was an interesting experience" Veronica replied cautiously. She didn't have the heart to break her mother's fantasy of her stay in the outside world.

"Hello, Abigail" Marguerite said cautiously. The last time she saw the older blonde, she was young, foolish and rebellious, feeling constricted within the walls of Avalon and the Plateau.

"Marguerite, it is so good to have you home again."

"Abigail, I have something to tell you – it isn't just me that I'm bringing to Avalon".

Abigail had already seen the events in motion for her younger cousin. But she had to allow destiny to be fulfilled. So, she acted surprised when Marguerite told her that she was going to have a child. Knowing her cousin's pride as well as the events that had already transpired, Abby allowed Marguerite to explain as much or as little as she wished to share.

Marguerite could not bring herself to relive the events surrounding her pregnancy. So she crafted a story, that while close to the truth it didn't allow for many questions.

"I made a mistake. I trusted someone who I should not have. He is of no consequence and he will not be a part of our lives. You do not need to worry that he will come after us." It was easy to see the tears welling in Marguerite's eyes, as she struggled to maintain control over her emotions.

"My child, it will be so wonderful to have a baby here with us! It's been so long since we've had a little one around. What a blessing you have been given. You know that this is your home – it always has been and it will be for your child too."

"Thank you Abigail, I don't know what to say".

"Well now that is a change. I don't believe I've ever seen my brown haired angel to be speechless. Now come along you two, you must be exhausted. I have your rooms ready for you".

"Abby, you're always so thoughtful. I really would like to rest - it has been a long trip".

"Of course, my dear, that is a mother's duty and her pleasure" she said as she silently directed two avatar warriors to pick up the girls luggage and follow them to their rooms.

An hour later, Abigail knocked on Veronica's door as she prepared for bed.

"Mother, I am not a child anymore; I can tuck myself into bed".

"Veronica, I have not seen you in nearly six months, at least give the pleasure of being your mother again".

Wordlessly, Veronica agreed, as her mother wrapped the blankets around her.

"Mother, are you disappointed in me?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica, whatever for?".

"The way you looked at Marguerite- I don't know, it was, like you were proud of her for being pregnant".

"Veronica, I love both of you equally. You forget, I have not seen Marguerite since she was a young woman, she has changed greatly since I saw her last".

"I know. But I also feel as though I failed you. You sent me to London to find true love, like you and Daddy and I didn't. I wanted to….I really tried…" she started to cry as Ned's face floated to her conscious.

"My daughter, I had **hoped** you would find someone as wonderful as your father, and share the same loving courtship I was given. But if you were not meant to find your mate there, then it was not meant to be. So tell me this little love, did your cousin introduce you to some young men that you liked?" Abigail asked gently, wiping the tears from her daughter's face. She knew her daughter harbored a broken heart, but she also knew that she had to allow things to unfold on their own.

"No one of any consequence" she repeated the words her cousin had used earlier.

"Well then my dear, the universe has another plan in mind for you right now. It may be even more wonderful then you can imagine" Abby replied sagely.

"Thank you mother."

"Sleep well, my love, and welcome home" blowing her daughter a kiss, she walked out of her daughter's bedroom.

"I love you, mother."

"And I love you Veronica, more than you can ever imagine" and with that, she shut the door and darkness surrounded her daughter as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you are looking for it

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you are looking for it.

-"The Water Is Wide" By William Butler Yeats

Chapter 7

The three months since Marguerite and Veronica had disappeared from London had taken a toll on Ned Malone and John Roxton. Their friendship which began as mere social acquaintances had escalated to the best of friends. This was due to the fact that only they understood the depths one another's anger and frustration with the situation – and the fact that nobody else wanted to be around either man.

They had begged George for any information of where the two women had gone but he had not been able to provide any illumination for them. Although he did feel for both of them; George may have been perceived as a self involved intellectual but the love that his wife had shared with him had taken him to places that science never could. Yes, he did indeed sympathize with both the writer and the aristocrat – nobody should have to ever suffer the loss of one so dear.

The only person who knew of their whereabouts was Arthur Summerlee, who refused to reveal the directions Marguerite had provided.

"Professor, please, just tells me where she has gone – I won't go there…I'll just send her a letter, flowers something…" Ned begged.

"My dear boy, after everything you put that girl through, I would not even dare divulge that information".

"Professor, please, have you ever been in love and been so foolish that you didn't know how much you loved someone until they were gone?".

"Mr. Malone, I made a promise and I do not break my promises" with a final thoughtful glance at him, the doctor walked away.

Despite his mounting suspicions that perhaps he wasn't doing the right thing for either couple, he maintained his position. Although Malone was ruthless in his never ending quest for information of Veronica's whereabouts, it was an encounter with Lord Roxton some two months later that finally changed his mind.

Roxton had tried to return to his old life, but it seemed wrong – there was something missing. Though he squired quite a different beauty on his arm each night, he could not extinguish the thoughts of the intoxicating, entrancing, challenging brunette who had turned his world upside down. It was just another night, another bar, cheap women and expensive wine or expensive women and cheap wine….it didn't really matter. It was as if Marguerite had taken part of him with her when she disappeared. He didn't know what exactly it was, but he felt like his soul was dying. Just like it had been with the death of William, he was unable to deal with the heartbreak of his loss. Stumbling out of a dark smoky tavern, Lord Roxton quite literally ran directly Dr. Summerlee.

"Doctor…" the elderly man helped him to his feet.

"I do believe, Lord Roxton, that you should be getting home, it appears you have been having quite an evening".

It took a lot for the doctor the keep the Lord on his feet. Once steadied, John Roxton staggered a few steps before stopping to turn and look back at the elderly scholar. As he swayed he grabbed the collar of Arthur's heavy overcoat to balance himself, and asked, "Is she okay? Have you seen her?".

In his mind, he was reliving the last time her saw her. He knew her well enough to read her emotions, as well hidden as she attempted to keep them. She was hurting and he could do nothing to take away that hurt.

"Not for some time, as you well know" Arthur replied, trying not to let the man's obvious grief weaken the vow he'd made to Marguerite.

"Please, doctor, tell me where she went, I only want to see her".

Knowing that the man was quickly and methodically trying to destroy himself, he still responded "That, my boy, I cannot do, but I can help you home."

Upon arriving at Roxton's townhouse, he eschewed the assistance of Roxton's butler and insisted on helping the younger man into his bed. He decided that the young Lord was too far intoxicated to care whether or not he had undressed that evening. So, he helped Roxton onto the bed fully dressed. As he crossed the room to exit, he heard the young lord mutter to himself, "I miss you Marguerite. I wish that I had…"and then the only sound he heard was of Roxton's loud snoring.

Summerlee replayed that scene in his mind at least a hundred times throughout the rest of the evening. By sunrise, he'd made a decision that he knew would change everything for both couples. He only hoped it was the right thing to do. It meant breaking his vow to Marguerite, but watching these two men deteriorate before his eyes, he decided that it was the right thing to do. And if the men were in this bad of shape, how were those two dear girls fairing?

The next morning, Dr. Summerlee returned to the townhouse determined to break the stalemate that existed between these young people.

"How are you feeling morning?" he inquired as the butler led him to the veranda where Lord Roxton was taking his breakfast.

Roxton attempted to stand, giving the older man the respect deserved by someone of his advanced years. Seeing his difficulty Arthur waved for him to sit down "Like a bloody train ran over me, doctor, if I …"

"No, my dear boy, everything you was little more than the babbling of a man wallowing in his cups." He then handed John a flask that held some strange smelling stench.

Roxton was trying not to be offended by the description of himself as "wallowing" anywhere. "What's this? He asked, arching his aristocratic eyebrow at the doctor.

"It is an old family recipe; it's very helpful when one has consumed large quantities of alcohol".

Wary, but deciding to trust the doctor's "cure", John drank the strange concoction.

After he swallowed the remainder of the vile drink, he looked at Arthur and said, "Don't take this the wrong way, I appreciate your helping me home last night and bringing me some of …well whatever that was…but I have to wonder why after almost… what? Six months, two weeks and three days" he counted to himself, "why the concern for my welfare?".

"Young man, I love Marguerite as if she was my own daughter, and I made a promise to her that I would only divulge her secret in the most extreme emergency. However she did not specify the nature of that emergency. I should think at the rate, you and young Malone are single handedly trying to gamble, fight and drink yourselves into an early grave, that this constitutes an event."

Roxton sat up straighter in his chair peering through his bloodshot eyes; he tried to comprehend what he'd just been told. Arthur looked in the younger man's eyes, he had seen that same look in Ned, and he knew that he was making the right decision. It wasn't his place to assign blame or to administer punishment for their actions. He knew they were both sincere in their wish to correct the wrong they had done. But while Malone's constant pleas had not deterred him, he could see that Roxton was different and the knowledge of his mistake was palpable to anyone who looked at him.

It was then with a clear conscience that Summerlee had told Roxton where Veronica and Marguerite had gone.

That had been almost a month ago. The elderly professor knew how happy Marguerite had been with Lord Roxton - he thought it was time she was happy again.

It had taken almost two months to secure funding for the expedition and another three weeks to travel between London and the Amazon. In the end, it was decided that Summerlee and Challenger would accompany the younger men on the journey. Under the guise of it being an opportunity to study certain plants and animal life in the jungle. However, no one was fooled. The two older men were fully invested in this situation and they wanted to be there to provide support for the men or to get them the hell out of there if things turned out badly.

Now they all stood chained side by side, captured and surrounded by the protector's Avatar guards. They waited calmly as they watched an ethereal beauty enter the room. She looked regal yet she also had disarming warmth about her.

"Let them go, gentlemen" Abigail ordered.

"My lady protector, they could be dangerous…" her guards protested.

"I know exactly who they are, I have been waiting for them, release them".

"As you wish, my lady protector" reluctantly, Abigail's Avatar guards removed their chains.

"Gentleman, I have been expecting you, welcome to Avalon".

"I am afraid, Madam, you know us, but we do not know you" George offered.

"In your world, Professor Challenger, I am Abigail Layton. But here, I am the Protector".

"Your Veronica's mother".

"I am Mr. Malone; it is good to see how perceptive you are. I had wondered if my daughter's description of you was exaggerated. I'm pleased to see that it was not." After seeing both gentlemen in person, Abigail understood more about the men who had broken her daughters' hearts. She had asked only the vaguest questions about both men, preferring that her daughters divulge information in their own time. Abigail had sensed the powerful essence of each of them from her daughter's memories and was elated as she looked at the four men who stood before her, that the two selected by the heavens were obviously more than just the innocent romantic notions of young women in love for the first time.

"Madame, I regret that we were unable to inform you of our intention to visit Avalon. In fact, we or rather I am still unsure exactly where we are. However where ever Avalon is located could be considered close to nirvana. The beauty of the gardens alone is unmatched anywhere that I've seen. However as much as I would like to learn more about this place, we have come with a mission. We wish to try and reunite these young people as they are unwilling or unable to do for themselves. Could we please speak with Veronica and Marguerite?" Arthur inquired.

"Dr Summerlee, have you come to spirit my girls away from me? I would hate to lose them again, they have only been home a short time" Abigail asked, leaning into her thrown.

"Madame, Mr Malone and I lov…that is, we've done both Marguerite and Veronica a great injustice, we do not wish to remove them from Avalon. We are here to apologize and to see if they might forgive us for our regrettable actions. May we please see them?" John asked. He knew what he was getting into, knowing what Marguerite was like when provoked, but he also knew that he needed her back in his life and he couldn't wait to be at the end of one of her blistering tirades.

As if they knew their visitors were waiting for them, Marguerite and Veronica entered the chamber.

"Mother, we are going down to the plateau….." Veronica stopped in mid sentence.

Ned's eyes locked on Veronica, any grand speeches he had planned on disappeared in an instant; that she was even more beautiful than he remembered. The top and skirt she wore were much more revealing than her attire in London, and being a man, he couldn't resist appreciating her perfect form. She looked young and athletic, ready to take on the world.

By contrast, Marguerite appeared almost demure. She felt John's attention focused on her but she chose to ignore it.

"_Damn, she is beautiful_" was the only coherent thought John had at the moment. He knew she adored latest London fashions but wearing the simple white shirt and khaki colored skirt, her dark curls loose, she looked relaxed, even happy. He was more determined than ever to be apart of that happiness.

"Arthur, what on earth are you doing here?" Marguerite asked, embracing the older man.

"I must admit, I was curious to see where you called home".

"Welcome to the plateau, Arthur".

"You look happy" the older man observed.

"I am very happy".

"My dear girl, what are you wearing?" George asked Veronica, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"This is what I've always worn, professor."

"Well it would be quite scandalous in London but if that is the appropriate dress here in Avalon then I dare say that it suits you, my dear. I only hope that similar attire is not required of the men here?" he asked a bit squeamishly.

Everyone laughed at the Doctor's use of levity to reduce the anxiety that permeated the room.

Marguerite and Veronica could feel each other's pain, torn between going to their men and ignoring them, but thankfully Abigail intervened, knowing what they were feeling.

"I believe you two were on your way to visit the Zanga?" Abigail gently reminded them.

"Of course, Abigail, we will be back for dinner" Marguerite said, separating from Arthur's embrace. The linked their hands and as a golden light surrounded them they disappeared.

"Veronica!" Ned called out, but it was too late, they had disappeared.

"There will plenty of time for that, Mr. Malone" Abigail knew that Edward Malone was the man who would stand beside her daughter, but for now, she still had some work to do on him. This young man was not quite ready for what lay ahead. As for Lord Roxton, he obviously needed some time to adjust to what he'd just seen. There was no doubt of his love for her eldest daughter, but it would all unfold in time.

The women disappeared for the few days, only appearing during meals and even then, they would disappear soon after.

The men had been given a tour of Avalon as well as some of the surrounding plateau. Abigail was gracious and warm, getting along well with the visitors. She even found Professor Challenger to be quite charming.

"Are you enjoying your time on Avalon, Lord Roxton?" she asked. She noticed the younger man who hung back from the group during a tour of the grounds surrounding her home. The jungle was a lush paradise for any hunter, but the prey he was after was a different kind of animal.

"Yes, it reminds me of Africa".

"You've been to Africa?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, years ago".

"My late husband spent some time in Africa before we met, I can show his journals if you like" Abigail offered.

"Perhaps another time, but there is something you can do for me?" John asked.

"You wish to talk to Marguerite?" Abigail asked.

John's mouth dropped, it was as if she had read his thoughts. Normally his perception was more precise, but he was clearly out of his element and for the first time in his life, unsure of how to proceed.

"I have experienced a few things in my lifetime, Lord Roxton, I know what she feels for you and I have seen how you look at her".

"Then surely you know that I won't hurt her?"

"I know your intentions are good, but it is not my place to sway Marguerite. It is up to you and you alone to find out if her love for you is as strong as yours is for her." And with that Abigail walked away to continue the tour for her other guests, leaving the hunter to his musings.

It was after dinner later that evening that he was given his chance.

"You wished to see me, Abigail?" Marguerite said as she entered the room. She had been told that the Protector wished to speak with her but Abigail was no where to be found; instead she saw HIM approaching her.

"This place suits you" was the only thing that came out his mouth.

"Go back to London" came the cold reply.

"Please, Marguerite." Everything he had been holding inside for nearly a year came tumbling out him, uncontrollably. "I know I hurt you. I never meant to; I made a foolish mistake. I should have been honest with you all long."

"You know I have been in love with you from the moment we met." He continued, "The only thing I want is the chance to prove that to you."

There was honesty in his eyes, a level of intense emotion that she had never seen in him before. But at the moment all she could feel was anger, the hurt caused by the lies he had told.

His eyes were almost hypnotic; she almost did not feel his hand take hers, until the memory of that day, when the truth was revealed, settled itself into her consciousness.

Without saying a word, she smacked him across the face and walked out.

The next day, Ned tried his hand.

"My lady, the proposals from the council" her mother's advisor handed the papers.

"Have my mother and Marguerite seen these?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, my lady, both the Protector and The Chosen One have given their approval".

"These two look fine, I would like to think about this one, please leave it in my chamber" the sign of the Trion appeared on two of the papers.

"As you wish, my lady" the man walked away.

Seeing his chance, he stepped up to the plate.

"Veronica, I'm sorry" he said she faced him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You showed me who you are. I'm glad I found out the truth before it was too late".

"Veronica, please, I never meant to hurt you" he tried to grab onto her hands when two large Avatar warriors came and forward, each grabbing one of his arms.

"My lady?" one asked, as they restrained Ned.

"Everything is okay, I thank you for your attention, gentlemen." And with that, Veronica walked away before anyone could see the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"Marguerite, are you in there?" Veronica knocked on the nursery door.

"Come in, I'm just changing her" Marguerite's green eyes focused lovingly on her little girl. Katherine Genevieve Krux was three months old and her mother's daughter, coming out of the womb with a full head of dark curls and a powerful set of lungs.

"She's so precious, I can't imagine what any of us would do without her" Veronica said as the beautiful infant gazed at her cousin, an infectious smile on her face.

She's my little angel" Marguerite cooed. There had never been any doubt that Marguerite would tend her daughter's every need. She could have had her choice of assistants to help her with her daughter, but she chose not to, wanting to give Katie the love and affection she'd craved as a child.

"She has his eyes" Veronica commented.

"I know she does".

"What if they don't leave, Marguerite? I cannot hide my feelings and you cannot hide your feelings and Katie forever".

"They won't stay much longer, I'm sure they all have things to do in London. We'll continue to do what we are doing, they'll eventually go home and we will move on with our lives." Marguerite wanted him to stay, not only for their daughter, but also for her own heart. But if there was the slightest chance that her daughter would be used as a pawn between them, then she would fight Roxton with every weapon she had.

"Can I?" Veronica asked as Marguerite threw the diaper away.

"Of course" Veronica picked up the infant and felt head over heels in love with her, as did everyone since the day she was born.

They were surprised by the knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Veronica asked.

"It's Dr. Summerlee and Professor Challenger" Arthur and George stood on the other door, ready to dispatch a message from Ned and John requesting an audience with both ladies. After their disastrous first tries, they hoped the older men might be able to make a difference.

"Come in".

Katie began to whimper and was dispatched from Veronica to her mother's arms as the men walked in.

"Whose child is that?" George asked, both men locking eyes on the infant.

"She's my daughter" Marguerite said with a note of defiance in her voice.

"Who is the father?" Arthur looked into clear blue eyes of the child and knew the answer before he could open his mouth.

"Does he know?" the second question came a moment later.

"No, I do not intend to tell him and neither will you" the defiance remained in her form as she protectively held her child, sitting in the rocking chair.

"Veronica, please tell me you have tried to convince her otherwise" Arthur begged.

"I agree with Marguerite, after what they did, Lord Roxton does not deserve to know about Katie" Veronica's defiance echoed her cousin's.

"I hope you know what those boys did to get here".

"Whatever way you came, you can go back".

Both men looked at each other, seeing the same defensiveness in the women's eyes.

"That's your decision, but I think you owe those boys a chance to say their peace, take it from an old married man, every relationship has it's ups and down, but at the end of the day, I couldn't imagine my life without Jessie" George counseled before walking out.

The older men then walked out, hoping that all four young people would loose realize their folly and embrace the love they felt for each other.

"Well?" Ned and John asked as the other men returned to the guest rooms.

"We tried".

Back in the nursery, it seemed that the idea of forgiveness had met it mark.

"What do you think?" Veronica asked.

"If he tries again, I will consider it, but that is no guarantee".

The next day, Ned watched Veronica as she exited her room.

"Inform my mother I am going down to the plateau, I shall be back for dinner".

Touching her pendant, the gold light surrounded her. Veronica did not see Ned jumping after her.

Landing on the plateau, she felt a body fall behind her and pulled out her knife.

He handed, face first in the dirt. Turning over he looked up, and saw the tallest trees he had ever seen in his life. Then he saw her long tan legs were in a crouched stance, ready for attack.

"Ned, what are you doing here?" she asked, reluctantly pulling him to his feet.

"I came for you".

"What about Gladys?"

"She's married. You must know by now that anything I might have still felt for her vanished the moment I saw you."

For a moment her eyes went elsewhere.

"Veronica?" he asked, hoping his heart felt plea would finally reach her.

"Run!"

"What?" he asked, not expecting that response.

"I said get off your ass and RUN!" before he knew what was happening, she had taken his hand and they were running across the green expanse of the jungle.

After a few minutes of running, they stopped, crouching behind a tall boulder

"What was that?" he asked, gulping for air as his heart beat finally started to slow down.

"Raptors".

"As in a dinosaur?" Ned asked. He tried to remember reading about the creatures during his years at Primary school. It took a moment for it to register that she was talking about a living, breathing dinosaur!

'There are many dinosaurs on the plateau" Veronica replied, still keeping an eye for the small, but deadly dinosaur.

She didn't see the raptor on top of the boulder, but before it could jump on her, Ned pushed her out of the way. He grimaced as the raptor sunk it's jaws into his ankle. The rest of the pack was about to jump when she heard Jarl call out "Veronica, get down".

The spears flew, hitting the remaining raptors.

An hour later Ned was being tended to by the Zanga healer while Veronica waited outside with her best friend, Assai. Assai, like Veronica was the daughter of the Zanga chief and from birth was groomed to one day take over the leadership of her people from her father. They had been friends all of their lives, when the Layton party had first arrived on the plateau, the Zanga people were very helpful in assisting the party with building the tree house and settling in this new, uncharted world.

"Is that the man from the outside world?" Assai asked.

"Yes".

"Do you love him?".

"Yes".

"I think you should tell him" Assai counseled.

"I have finished" the healer said as he walked out of the small hut.

"Go to him." Assai urged as she walked away with the healer, leaving Veronica to tend to Ned.

"Veronica…" he had a million things he wanted to say to her, but they disappeared as soon as she entered the hut.

"I want to thank you, for saving me back there" she said quietly.

"I would do it again" he responded in the same quiet tone.

Traversing the distance between the entrance and the bed she sat down on the bed and kissed him. She then broke the kiss but he quickly cupped her chin in his hands before pulling her into another soul shattering kiss.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said finally releasing her to take in more oxygen.

"I know" she responded.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

At the same time, in a garden, back in Avalon, John had decided to change his tactics. He was a hunter at heart and so the logical thing to do would be to watch her and wait for the right time to approach her again. He had just completed his analysis when as she exited the palace.

"Do you know where Miss Krux, I mean the Chosen One is going?" John asked her ladies maid.

"The Chosen One has gone to visit her mother."

"Her mother, I thought her mother was dead" John asked, confused by the maid's response.

"The Protector is her late mother's cousin, though the Chosen One has often referred to the Protector as her mother. The Chosen One's birth mother was laid to rest just over that hill under the largest tree. If you follow the path; it is on the left, next to the lake. Be wary, my lord, the Chosen One can be temperamental sometimes, especially today" the maid diplomatically stated as she walked away at a very quick pace.

"I am aware of her nature, thank you" but the young lady was already gone. Obviously she had seen Marguerite in her full glory and had no desire to witness it again. He mused as he followed the path he'd been shown, being careful as to not arouse her suspicions he followed his love at distance.

It was warm day, with only a light breeze, similar to the day Genevieve had died, though after all of these years, it still hurt.

Running her fingers over the headstone for Tom Layton, the only man she considered to be her father, she rested the yellow tulips, her mother's favorite flower, against the headstone.

"Happy Birthday, mama" she sat down on the bench, facing the headstone.

"Do you remember that park you used to take me to when I was growing up? I don't know if I told you, but it was going to be torn down, another factory to be built on the land. I made sure it would remain open, but of course no one knows, better that they don't know".

John had read in the paper about the anonymous donor that had kept the park open, though the papers had tried to investigate who had made the donation, but no one had come forth. He felt a swelling of pride, knowing that it was her donation. That was his Marguerite, generous to a fault, though it was a trait she shared with few.

Then he heard a child's cry. Peeking out from the bush, he saw her lift a child from a pram that was sitting nearby. "Some hunter" he thought to himself, he was so entranced by her that he'd missed seeing that completely.

"Hush, my angel, no need to cry" she cradled Katie in her arms as she returned to her spot on the bench.

"Do you know Mama that she will be three months old next week? She's so tiny. I cannot image my life without her. Mama, she has his eyes. Every time I look at her, I feel my heart break all over again, though I know it is no fault of hers" There was silence as she continued, "He came back mama; I didn't think I would ever see him again. But he came just the same. I still love him. I think I loved him from the moment I met him. Can you imagine, me, love at first sight? But I did mama, and I do. Tell me what to do, mama? I want him in my life, I want him in her life, but my worst fear is that she would go through what I went though. I know you did not mean for my life to turn out as it did. But if he is going to lie again, then I would rather he not know anything".

He listened to her confession, the woman pouring her heart out was not the Marguerite Krux he had known, but a woman broken by life, reaching for something more and he wanted to be that something more.

Katie began to whimper again and Marguerite began to sing "The Water Is Wide" a lullaby that her mother had sung to her.

"_The water is wide, I can't cross over  
and neither I have wings to fly  
give me a boat that can carry two  
and both shall row - my love and I_

Now love is gentle, and love is kind  
the sweetest flower when first it's new  
but love grows old, and waxes cold  
and fades away like morning dew

There is a ship, she sails the sea  
she's loaded deep as deep can be  
but not as deep as the love I'm in  
I know not how I sink or swim

The water is wide, I can't cross over  
and neither I have wings to fly  
give me a boat that can carry two  
and both shall row - my love and I  
and both shall row - my love and I"

John watched them interact and felt a swelling of pride. This was the most beautiful image he had ever seen and he wanted to be part of it. The child she held was their child and although he hadn't met his daughter yet, his heart swelled with pride and he knew that he would never let go of his child…..or of her mother.

As if someone was behind him, the wind pushed out from behind his hiding place.

"Lord Roxton" the softness faded from her eyes as she returned Katie to the pram.

"Is she mine, I mean ours?" he asked.

"She's my child" Marguerite growled before starting to walk away.

"Please, just give me a chance, for her sake" John begged.

Without giving him a response, she walked away.

He ran in front of the pram, refusing to move.

"You once asked me to be honest with you. I love you, Marguerite; you're the only woman I want to be with. I was a fool, I have learned my lesson, I cannot live without you".

Part of her wanted to walk away from him, but looking at his blue eyes, knowing her own heart and her child possessed the same blue eyes, she could not deny her heart anymore.

"There are a few hours left before dinner, do you want to walk with us?" she offered.

"I would like that" his hand gently brushed hers as they started to walk away from the headstones.

By the time they had returned to the palace, Marguerite had given orders that his belongings were to be moved to her quarters and they would not be down for dinner.

They spent the next few hours talking and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep, their hands entwined. He knew she wasn't going to completely trust him again, at least not yet, but he would show her. He was woken up by Katie's whimpering in her crib.

"Katie" Marguerite whispered in her sleep, responding to the primal need of her child's cry.

"I'll get her, you need your rest" kissing her lightly on the forehead, he got out of the bed.

At the same time, after dinner, Ned and Veronica were talking when they neared her bedroom.

"Good night, Ned" kissing him gently on the lips, she closed her bedroom door. Things were not perfect between them, but the kiss was a promise of a bright future.

As he walked to the guest bedrooms, he passed by the nursery.

"Neddy boy" John called out.

"Whose this?" Ned asked as John gently held his daughter.

"Katie" he said with raw pride. He only known her a few short hours, but he knew this child would forever have him wrapped around her tiny finger.

"You and Marguerite?".

"Yes".

"So, things are going well?" Ned asked.

"Yes, I have my family together again" It didn't make any sense and yet there was no confusion for him at all. It simply was his family; his girls. "How are things going with you and Veronica?"

"They're getting there, good night" Ned disappeared from the nursery.

"They're getting there" Ned said as he pulled his finger away from the baby. As he retreated to his own room for the night, he called back "Remind me to tell you what I saw today, you won't believe it!"

"Neddy boy, I can just about believe anything right now. I'll see you in the morning."

Ned disappeared out of the nursery as Katie yawned and looked at her father for a last time before her eyes closed.

"John?" Marguerite asked, leaning into the doorway.

Bathed in the moonlight, her dark curls loose and wearing a simple silk robe, he couldn't help but marvel at this beautiful, complex woman who completely owned his heart.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is perfect, love."

"Is she asleep?".

"Yes".

"Then come back to bed" she held out her hand.

Wordlessly, he got up from the chair and returned to their bedroom, still holding Katie.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Abigail was watching them all.

"Is there anything, lady protector?" she was asked by her lady maid.

"No everything will be all right" Abigail smiled as the image disappeared.

The End.


End file.
